The Final Defeat
by veneratio
Summary: After OotP, Harry is depressed, and finally, with the help of Snape, pulls himself together to prepare for the final showdown with Voldemort. Meanwhile, though, he endures countless forms of torture from the Dark Lord. COMPLETE!
1. Contemplating suicide

Harry stared out his window in Privet Drive, his previously sparkling green eyes now dull and lifeless. His relatives did not care about what he did in the room, nor bothered about him. It suited him just fine. He just wanted to be alone.

He had been like this ever since Sirius died. All he ever did was to sit motionless in his chair gazing out upon the street below, not attempting to do anything else other than relieve himself and eat occasionally. Not that he had much appetite anyway, most of his meals were left untouched. There were a stack of letters from his friends on his desk, asking how he had been. He had ignored them all.

Dumbledore and everyone had said that it was not his fault that Sirius had died. He had tried to believe them, but nightmares of Sirius' death and that previous battle kept haunting him. Vivid images of that fateful day flashed continuously in his mind.

Oh how he missed Sirius. Fate was cruel. He wanted to join Sirius, maybe he could see his parents. Picking up a pocket knife from the table, he ran his finger lightly over the blade. It was sharp. He tried it on his wrist, a trail of blood appearing immediately where the knife had sliced the skin. He tried it again, this time harder. The pain was relieving. Now blood was pouring from both wrists, creating red rivulets running down both his arms. He crawled to the loose floorboard, extracting Sirius' last letter to him. Cradling it and smiling softly, he closed his eyes.

---

Petunia Dursley stared at the closed room door that housed her nephew. She had sensed that something was wrong ever since he had come back from that freak school. He had kept to himself, hardly eating anything. Especially these two days, she had gotten no response even having rapped numerous times on the door.

Would something have happened? What if he died in the house? No, that would not do. They wouldn't want him dead on their hands. She had better go in and check, Petunia finally decided.

Using a spare key, she opened Harry's room door. She did not notice the limp figure on the floor until Dudley, who was behind her, screamed. Was he dead? The sheer amount of blood on the floor did nothing to dispel that worry.

She went closer, cautiously putting a trembling finger below his nose…


	2. A Rescue

"Something is wrong," Albus said flatly. He looked up at Severus, standing before him. Albus had placed monitoring charms on Harry before he had returned to Privet Drive. He had known that the boy had been devastated at his loss, and was afraid that he would hunt down Voldemort himself.

---

A soft crack resounded in Privet Drive. With a swirl of purple robes, a tall thin figure appeared. Another black-cloaked figure appeared within seconds beside the first. Hidden in the secrecy of the night, Albus swiftly used the Put-Outer to extinguish all the street lamps.

Two minutes later, they were at the doorstep of the Dursleys, facing a very disgruntled Vernon Dursley.

"We would like to see Harry please," Albus requested politely.

"What do you want to see him for? Don't you see enough of him at that freak school?" Came the retort.

Severus snarled. Pushing the beefy man away, he strode across the living room. He was halfway up the stairs with Albus on his heels when Petunia stopped him.

"You can save the effort. The boy's in hospital. Stupid boy tried to slash his wrists three days ago."

Albus and Severus halted in their footsteps. Albus' face was pale.

"I found him only yesterday, having heard no noise from him for two days. He was hardly breathing when I found him. Dudley had such a fright when he saw. Guess who has to pay the hospital bills…" Petunia continued, the last sentence said only under her breath.

The two wizards hardly heard and were out the door within seconds.

---

In the hospital room, Harry lay unconscious on the hard bed. Tubes snaked from his arms, and a breathing tube was attached to his nose. Thick bandages swathed both his wrists. His face was deathly pale, making his scar stand out more than ever.

He never heard nor saw the two figures apparating into the room.

"This looks bad, Albus."

"Yes, the doctor I talked to said that he was barely alive when he entered the hospital. He is currently extremely weak. We need to get him back to Hogwarts, immediately. He is not safe here. Voldemort could strike when he is weak. That would mean a great loss for the entire wizarding world."

In three quick strides, Albus reached Harry's bedside and ripped out all the tubes. Harry gasped for air, coughing and spluttering. Whipping out his wand, Severus quickly muttered a spell to clear Harry's airways.

"Deep breaths, Harry, deep breaths, yes, that's it. Good boy," Albus murmured softly in the unconscious boy's ear. Harry's face soon relaxed, as though hearing the comforting words.

Within minutes, they arrived at the gates of the ancient castle.

---

"Oh my god, what happened?" Poppy exclaimed the minute she saw Harry's limp figure in Albus' arms.

"Foolish boy tried to slash his wrists, probably depressed over Black," Severus said shortly.

Soon, Harry was laid down comfortably in a bed, wounds healed by Poppy's amazing spells.


	3. A Close Shave

Poppy burst into Albus' office, her face lined with worry. "The boy's gone," she managed to gasp out. "His bed's empty."

Albus rose immediately, his usually twinkling blue eyes now grave. Pouring a handful of floo powder into the roaring fire, he summoned Severus.

"Phineas, alert the portraits, I need their help to see if any of them have seen Harry," Albus instructed the sleeping portrait. "It's urgent." He added curtly.

Severus soon arrived at Dumbledore's office and started pacing. He looked up at Phineas' empty frame every few seconds, checking to see if he had returned.

"He couldn't have woken up, my monitoring spells would have alerted me. Unless he got abducted…" Albus' voice trailed off, not daring to imagine what would happen. Severus' pacing got faster.

Finally, Phineas reappeared. "He's in the tallest Astronomy tower, sleeping, I think. Some portraits saw him walking there last night. But he seemed to be oblivious to where he was going…"

Severus immediately yanked open the door, black robes swishing around him as he hurried towards the tower. Albus was close on his heels.

His eyes fell on the prone figure on the cold stone floor of the tower. The boy seemed to be unconscious. Probably sleepwalking, Severus thought.

He lifted Harry gently. He was so light from his refusal to eat. The boy's forehead was burning from a high fever. Relieved, Severus headed towards hospital wing.

---

Albus had put the boy on a constant watch. Poppy, Severus and himself took turns to watch over him.

"Sirius, please, don't leave me… I'm so sorry… No, don't leave me, Sirius, please, I beg you…" Harry cried out in his delirium. He thrashed about in the sheets, his voice pleading and desperate.

Severus looked up at the boy from his chair, contemplating if he should summon Albus.

"No!" Harry cried out, before jolting awake. His green eyes landed on Severus before roving around the room, realising that he was once again in Hogwarts.

Albus strode into the room, alerted by his monitoring spells that Harry was awake. "Harry, dear boy, how are you?"

"Why… why did you save me?" croaked Harry, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but quickly stopped when he saw Harry pinching the bridge of his nose. He recognized the beginnings of a headache.

Albus quickly reached over to massage Harry's temples, as Severus took out a familiar vial full of purple liquid.

"Open," he commanded. Harry stared at Severus suspiciously, before a wave of pain shot through his head and he gasped.

Severus, seizing the chance, poured the liquid down the boy's throat before he could protest. Harry sighed as the headache disappeared, and he dropped off to sleep.


	4. I want to Fight

A/N: Sorry I'm taking kinda long to upload. That's cos I have a lot of schoolwork, and I can't write that frequently. However, I do appreciate if you review! Thank you!

Harry's eyes flickered open two days later. Albus and Severus were at his bedside.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Albus asked, concerned.

Harry didn't reply, simply turning his head to avoid their gazes. His eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Harry, it's not your fault that Sirius died. You cannot be blamed. Any other wizard would have fallen into the trap," Albus tried to explain.

Harry still made no attempt to respond, but lay motionless.

"Listen, Sirius doesn't blame you, he wouldn't want you to give up on yourself. Channel your grief to fight Voldemort, Harry, Sirius would want you to do that," Albus stopped short as he watched a single tear trickle from Harry's eye.

"Why did you save me?" Harry asked plaintively.

"Because we lo… we care for you," Severus hurriedly said. He could have punched himself for letting his emotions show.

Harry tried to stifle a loud sniff, but to no avail. His chest heaved as sobs wracked his frail frame. He did not notice that Severus had taken him into his arms. He cried his heart out, relieved as he poured out all of his emotions.

Severus cradled the small figure in his arms, watching as his sobs subsided and his breathing became deep and even. He later realized that the boy had fallen asleep in his arms.

---

Harry awoke several hours later. It took awhile before he realized where he was --- in Severus' arms. He was shocked to know that the potions' master had actually held him and comforted him, much less stay in that same uncomfortable position while Harry was asleep.

Severus stirred, and his eyes flickered open. Almost automatically, he looked down to check on the boy lying on him. Upon realizing that Harry was awake, Severus gently lifted Harry's head onto the pillow and stood up hastily, embarrassed that Harry had discovered Severus' care for him.

"Harry, Severus, good to see both of you awake," Both of them turned towards the doorway, where the sound had come from. It was Albus. However, his expression was grave, and Severus knew it could not be anything good. He could only hope that it had not been too severe.

Apparently, Harry had felt the graveness of the situation too, and quickly sat up in bed, grimacing slightly at the slight wave of dizziness that overcame him.

"What's wrong?" Harry was direct and to the point.

Albus seemed taken aback by Harry's words, but quickly recovered. Sitting down on the bed, he replied, his voice sad, "Mrs Figg, she was attacked last night, by Voldemort. She was put under the Cruciatus and tormented to death. Apparently Voldemort was trying to find your whereabouts."

Shocked, Harry closed his eyes and leant back on his pillow. Voldemort was getting more ruthless by the day. When Harry finally opened his eyes again, his eyes were filled with a fiery determination that had not been seen since the previous year.

"I want to fight, I want to train, and I want to defeat him," Harry's voice took on a firm tone. His voice seemed to grow stronger as he spoke. "I don't want him to kill anymore people. I want him to stop ruining people's lives. I hate him!"

Albus and Severus gazed into the emerald eyes, and knew that the boy really meant his words. They tried to support him as Harry got out of bed, but he merely shook them off.

Harry took a few shaky steps towards his cupboard, intending to change out of his pajamas. But his weak legs lacked the strength to support him and he collapsed.

Severus, seeing what was about to happen, caught him before he hit the ground.

"You need to rest first, before you can fight," Severus rebuked the boy gently.

"No – no hospital, no more," Harry managed to choke out, as he felt a sharp pain lance through his head. These migraines, they were happening very often. "My head, my head hurts terribly," he croaked.

Severus dug into his pocket to retrieve a vial. It was a headache potion, laced with a dreamless sleep potion. Feeding it to Harry, Harry immediately fell asleep.


	5. Visions and Nightmares

Severus looked down at the limp figure he held in his arms. The boy was so light he barely weighed anything. He was so thin, so small, so vulnerable, helpless against any of the potential dangers. God knew what would happen if the Dark Lord decided to attack now, Severus thought, shivering, not wanting to imagine the consequences.

Severus had decided to put the boy up at his own private quarters. That way, he would be better able to keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Alchemy" he snapped at the portrait. The portrait swung on its hinges, revealing a doorway. Snape strode in, immediately heading towards a spare room on his left. He laid the prone figure gently on the bed, tucking him in. Harry whimpered in his sleep, his brow furrowing slightly. Severus quickly placed a comforting hand on his cheek, surprised when Harry leant into the touch.

Smiling slightly, Severus conjured up a comfortable armchair in the corner of the room and settled down on it, preparing to wait until the boy awoke.

------

Harry felt as though his head was on fire, his body was in acute pain, as though thousands of knifes were stabbing him repeatedly. He thrashed about, willing the pain to stop, but to no avail.

He was in a dark room, Mrs Figg was on the floor, writhing in agony and begging for him to stop. "Where is the wretched boy?" Harry was surprised to hear his voice come out in a snarl.

"Crucio!" Harry cursed, pointing his wand at the elderly lady. Maniacal laughter rang out around the room as the figure on the floor screamed for the last time, and finally was still.

----

Severus looked from his chair to see Harry writhing about on the bed, entangled in the sheets. Occasionally, his body would arch upwards from the intense pain. His jaw was set, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his fists clenched.

He rushed over to the boy's bedside, trying to calm him down. It was no use. Harry's head turned from side to side, as though trying to rid himself from the pain.

As suddenly as the vision began, the pain stopped, and Harry started laughing uncontrollably, except it wasn't his voice. It rang out around the room, echoing off the stone walls.

Severus held Harry's hand, willing the vision to finish. Finally, Harry fell limp in Severus' arms.

Severus was about to put Harry back down on the bed when he heard a muffled sniff. The boy was crying, and his tiny frame was wracked with sobs.

Severus put his arms awkwardly around the small figure, trying futilely to comfort the boy. Only when the sobs ceased and Harry's breathing became deeper and steadier did Severus realize that he had fallen asleep.

----------

Hours later, Harry awoke with a start with tears on his cheeks. It had been a horrible nightmare. Sirius had been in the dream, and he had been angry, very angry. He was blaming Harry for his death. He was not ready to die, he had said, and now he was in this state because of Harry. It was all Harry's fault! All his fault! All his fault that Sirius was dead!

Harry shook his head, desperately trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. His cheeks were wet with tears, and he realized that he was crying.

_Go, you deserve to die, you caused Sirius' death. You deserve to die!_ A voice echoed in Harry's head.

_Why should you live? You are responsible for Sirius' death! You are a MURDERER!_

Harry clamped a trembling hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his sobs. He looked fearfully around the room, ensuring that no one was there. Cautiously he climbed out of bed, heading towards the Astronomy tower.

------

In the next room, Severus was slumped across his study table, exhausted by the events of the day.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	6. Rescued Again

Alarm bells rang in Severus' quarters and he woke up with a jolt. Harry was out of bed. Severus massaged his temples sleepily. How could he have fallen asleep when he was supposed to be watching over Harry? Albus would not forgive him if anything untoward happened to Harry. Nothing had better happen to the boy... Severus was prayed fervently as he made his way to the spare bedroom.

The bed was empty, so was the room. Severus' heart was in his mouth as he checked the adjoining bathroom. No Harry. The cupboard. No Harry. His laboratory. No Harry. Shit! Severus paced in his study, wringing his hands. Where could that boy be??? Deatheaters could not have entered Hogwarts. Since Harry's rescue, Albus had strengthed the wards ten fold. He couldn't have tried to kill himself again could he? I thought he had gotten over that already... Or has he?

Left with no choice, Severus strode briskly towards the fireplace, throwing in a handful of emerald powder. "Headmaster's Office" he said clearly.

------

Harry crept on in the dark and empty hallways of the school. His eyes were glazed. Even when the portraits called out to him, he seemed to be unable to hear them. All he could hear were little voices in his head, telling him that he was not worth living. He was sick of those voices. They were annoying. His instinct told him not to obey them, but he couldn't hold them off any longer. It was as though they were infesting his brain. He had no strength to fight those voices...

His legs seemed to have a mind of their own. They were leading him towards the tallest Astronomy tower. He didn't want to go there, Severus would be worried. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed.

_You deserve to die, Sirius died because of you, remember?_

Harry supposed the voice was right, he couldn't think clearly now. He was too tired to think...

He had reached the tower. It was chilly, and Harry rubbed his arms in a vain attempt to keep warm. What was he doing here? He didn't want to do star-gazing now, there was no school anyway. He was tired, he wanted to sleep.

_Jump... go on then, jump, Sirius wants to see you again. Don't you want to see your mum and dad too? They miss you, Sirius too..._

Harry inched closer to the edge. It was so high above the ground. He didn't want to jump, but the voice promised him freedom if he did. And he wanted to see his family again. Wait, how was that possible? They are dead! No, he couldn't think coherently anymore, his brain felt like it was in a tangled mess.

Harry jumped.

-----

Severus was pale as he sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the rant that he was sure would come. It never came.

"Severus, my boy, it's not your fault. We just need to find him soon. Don't blame yourself," Albus said kindly.

Snape looked up, not daring to believe his ears. Sure enough, the headmaster was beaming at him.

"Well, I suggest, we'd better start looking!" Albus suggested.

They spent the rest of the night, or rather morning, searching the castle. They had even alerted the ghosts, pleading with them to find the boy.

----

"Headmaster! Professor!" Nearly Headless Nick exclaimed as he floated through the door of the headmaster's office where they were taking a rest. "I've found him! He's outside, at the foot of the Astronomy tower! But hurry! He seems to be in pain..."

That was enough for the two men. They bolted for the entrance of the castle, bursting out and running across the grounds to where several translucent ghosts were hovering above a figure on the grass.

"Harry! Can you hear me?" Albus said frantically as he reached the boy first.

Harry's face was pale and his forehead was dotted with perspiration from the pain. "Professor..." He croaked, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Shhhh... How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, my leg, my wrist, my chest, I can't breathe..." Harry's voice trailed away, as he half-closed his eyes. His breathing was shallow and laboured, and the wince he gave every breath he took made the pain evident.

"Mobilus Corpus," Severus whispered, levitating the small figure above the ground and into the hospital wing.

As Madame Pomfrey mended Harry's injuries, Harry was only semi-conscious, groaning in relief as he felt his bones fuse back together.

"It's bad, a broken leg, a twisted wrist and two broken ribs," Poppy tut-tutted. "Here, he's done, but don't move him, it may hurt." She warned before letting the two men speak to her patient.

"What happened Harry?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Voices... voices in my head. My fault... deserve to die... couldn't fight them... they made me jump... I don't know..." Harry muttered incoherently. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Hush now Harry, rest well. I know it's not your fault," Albus comforted him and fed him a Dreamless Sleep potion before leaving the room with Severus.

------

"What happened, Albus? What was he talking about? Those voices, what were they? I thought he had gotten over Black's death already?" Severus poured out a torrent of questions.

Albus chuckled at Severus' anxiety. "I suspect it was Voldemort, he must have found out the Harry was weak and decided to manipulate him. And Harry, being frail in his current state, could not fight them. We need to build mental barriers in his mind, Severus. He needs them guarded by a person he can trust..." Albus stopped abruptly, thinking.

Severus remained silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"Maybe you could do it," Albus suddenly said.

Severus opened his mouth to rebutt, but Albus interrupted. "Yes, I have noticed your growing care, or should I say, love, for the boy." Albus said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Severus' cheeks reddened. He hadn't realised that he had been so obvious.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Let Harry grow on you, let him trust you. Just be careful, don't break his heart. He can't take another ordeal. Good luck Severus. Help him," Albus whispered the last sentence before leaving Severus standing outside the hospital wing door, troubled.

His mind whirling, Severus entered the hospital wing and conjured up a chair beside Harry's bed. He setted down for a night's long vigil, ensuring that he would not fall asleep again.


	7. Trust

Harry woke up to see a pair of black glittery eyes staring at him. He tried to speak, but couldn't, owing to his parched throat. He reached for a glass of water but the person watching him beat him to it. He helped Harry put on his glasses and held a glass of water to his lips. Harry drank thirstily, coughing a little as he finished.

Harry looked at the man in front of him. For five years, this man had mocked him, humiliated him, tormented him, so why was he suddenly showing him so much concern? Harry could not understand. Throughout this summer, he had felt as though Severus' attitude towards him had changed, he was more caring, more helpful, gentler. Harry could still remember Severus' slip that time, when he had almost said that he loved Harry. No, impossible. Severus hated his dad.

-----

Severus looked into the vivid green eyes staring at him. It showed confusion, confusion at what Severus was doing. He knew it was time to explain.

Taking a deep breath, he said," Harry, I know you are confused about my change of attitude. I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much hurt and pain in the past. That was a stupid man's mistake. I was dwelling on the past..." Severus trailed off for a moment before starting again. "You see, Harry, you resemble your father so much, I see him in you. I should have realised that I should not have blamed you for your father's mistakes. It was not your fault... Will you... will you forgive me Harry?"

The boy seemed confused, and if possible, a little scared. Shit, I've scared him, Severus cursed inwardly. Hurriedly, he tried to amend, "Uh... I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you... I realise now how much I care for you, and I see you as a son... But, I ...I understand if you don't want to... I mean, it's not that easy to forgive. Um... I just want to protect you, to help you... I... Uh... Erm..." Severus seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's okay, I understand," a small voice startled him. Severus stared at Harry, not daring to believe his ears.

"I mean, I love you Harry, as a son, are ... are you sure you want to do this?" Severus stammered out.

"Yes..." Harry's voice grew firmer, "yes, I'm sure. I trust you. Please help me."

Severus stared at the boy in shock. "Oh yes! Oh Harry... I"m so sorry" Severus kept repeating as he wrapped Harry up in a loose hug, careful not to hurt him from his injuries from the previous night.

He did not see the small contented smile that lit up the boy's face as Harry buried his face in Severus' robes.

"Now, what did Dumbledore say about my mental barriers again?" Harry said.

Severus could have laughed out loud. This boy had to have telepathy, or mind-reading powers or something. "I see you've figured out that it was Voldemort manipulating your mind last night. Good to see you back with us. I'm going to build barriers in your mind, and I will guard them. So when someone wants to invade your mind, they will have to go through me first. But... that would mean that I would know all your secrets, all your memories. Are you sure you are ready for that, Harry?"

Severus watched the small boy fidget with the sheets, thinking. Then Harry nodded. "I'm ready."

Severus could have cried out for joy. There Harry was, accepting him. He had to try very hard to suppress his smile. "Okay, look at me in the eye, try not to blink. It'll feel a little uncomfortable, but relax. I won't hurt you. Ready, okay."

Severus fixed his gaze on Harry's and muttered a chant. He saw Harry's memories flash by his eyes, some of them left him horrified, others left him aching inwardly. He built strong barriers around the memories, making sure that only he could break them.

Finally, he was done. As he broke the gaze, he collapsed into his chair, tired out from the effort.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. Severus smiled slightly in acknowledgement.

"Rest well, I'll see you again tomorrow morning." Severus gently touched Harry's cheek, surprised when Harry leant in to the touch.


	8. Training for the Battle

The next day, a pair of vivid green eyes flickered open early in the morning in the hospital wing. Harry raised a hand to rub his bleary eyes free from sleep. It had been a peaceful night, no nightmares nor visions, thanks to Severus' barriers. He looked at the soft beams of sunlight filtering in from the windows at the side. They were so beautiful, so pure. He smiled slightly.

His thoughts were broken by a click from the door. Harry turned his head in the direction of the noise. A familiar tall figure appeared, clothed in rich purple robes. His blue eyes were twinkling merrily, pleased to see Harry awake and well-rested. "Harry, good to see you, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry replied automatically. He gave a small smile to the headmaster.

His smile was returned. "Well, our conversation about you training to fight Voldemort was never finished, was it?" Albus said brightly, chuckling softly.

Harry looked up at him hopefully, "I really do mean it sir, I want to fight! I want to pay Voldemort back for doing all those terrible things. I want to make him sorry he was ever born. I want..."

"Yes Harry, I understand. You are the only hope of the wizarding world. A team of six of us will train you to be ready for him, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Alastor, Kingsley and myself, if you don't mind."

"Of course not sir. Thank you, thank you so much. I promise to work hard." Harry replied earnestly, gratitude shining in his eyes. "I really will!"

"Severus will be teaching you potions and their uses, Tonks will be teaching you disillusionment and secrecy techniques, not that she applies them anyway, Remus will be teaching you duelling skills, Alastor and Kingsley will be teaching you defensive and offensive curses, and all of us would act as opponents for you. This means that when you practice duelling, you will be up against all of us, this would improve your duelling skills. I won't lie to you, it won't be easy," Albus stopped, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry swallowed, but nodded. His eyes shone with a fire never seen before. He would be the one to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort would meet his end, soon.

---

Harry started his training. It was tiring and challenging, but Harry did not give up. He pushed himself very hard, often to the limit.

He enjoyed potions classes the best. He saw a gentler side of Severus he had never seen before. This sparked off his interest in potions, and Harry thus put his heart and soul into studying the ingredients and uses of each potion. Severus was caring towards Harry and they were happy together. They were often seen in each other's company, smiles lighting up their faces as they spent precious time together.

Tonks' classes were humourous, with Tonks trying to teach Harry to become a Metamorphagus and change his appearance at will. The part about secrecy was a little harder since Tonks, being extraordinarily clumsy, could not creep around quietly. In the end, she resorted to teaching Harry the theories and techniques, and asking Remus to demonstrated. The lessons often ended up with Harry clutching his stomach in laughter at Tonks' antics and Remus' helplessness.

Remus' classes were extremely tiring. He would teach Harry swordplay, as well as train his physical fitness. Every morning, Harry would have to run three rounds around the gigantic Quidditch pitch before doing 200 push-ups and sit-ups each. After he had finished the 'warm-up' exercises, Harry would learn how to dodge, duck, as well as anticipate an opponent's next move. During the first lesson, Harry was barely coping with the warm-up, sweat pouring off him mercilessly. His muscles were screaming in agony, and by the time he had to pick up the sword for the actual lesson, he could barely lift it. His arms were trembling, and they were simply too tired. Still, Remus showed him no mercy. He trained until he could barely stand at the end of the lesson, and Remus had to support him until he reached Severus' quarters.

Alastor and Kingsley's classes were interesting. Harry learnt many curses, many of which he had never heard before. Often during lessons, Harry found himself planning strategies for the final battle, using Remus' techniques and the new curses. Even when Harry was free, he could often be found in the library, reading dusty tomes on the dark arts and how to defeat them.

A few weeks into the intensive training, Harry developed toned muscles which rippled as he walked, giving him a new image of confidence, exuding a sense of majesty to anyone who saw him. His stamina, aim and knowledge improved greatly. Even Remus' classes did not seem as hard anymore. Harry Potter was back, and stronger than before.


	9. Tolerance

Every alternate day, Albus would gather all of Harry's teachers, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Kingsley, Alastor and himself to duel with Harry. Harry had to take on all of them at once. Of course, in the beginning, they went easy on him, not wanting to stress him out too much. In these sessions, Harry had to apply the techniques he had learnt to duel, combining them to form a coherent strategy. This trained him to be able to think on his feet.

During the first session, Harry had been called up to the Room of Requirement. There, it was just an empty room. Harry stood in the middle, whilie his six teachers positioned himself in front of him, ready to duel. Albus' face was grave as he explained what was about to happen. Harry merely swallowed nervously as he faced the other adults.

Incoherent thoughts were whirling about in his head as he stood, his right hand gripping his wand tightly. His jaw was clenched, his heart racing, as he tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully. He did not know what to expect. He was unsure of how they would react if he could not withstand their curses. He just hoped the injuries he obtained from this duel would not be too great.

"Relax Harry, we won't be too hard on you this time, let you get used to it slowly. Just try your best. Don't worry," Albus attempted to assure the young wizard, noticing the slight tremor of his hand from gripping his wand too tightly. He smiled kindly.

Harry looked up, trying to take in what the Headmaster had said. His gaze met Severus'. As usual, Severus' expression was unfathomable, but Harry thought he detected a hint of comfort in it. Severus smiled slightly. Harry found that his facial muscles did not seem to work, and could not smile back.

"If you are ready, Harry, we will begin," Albus suggested. Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Alright then, Petrificus totalus!"

Harry jumped out of the way as the spell headed towards him. Albus smiled in encouragement, pleased that Harry had reacted so quickly. Taking their cues from the Headmaster, the other five teachers began hurling spells at the boy.

Harry, realising that the spells were coming from all directions and thus he could not dodge them all, found it necessary to put up a shield. "Protego!" he yelled, before ducking to avoid a spell which came rushing towards his head.

Remus' stunning spell hit Harry's shield, causing it to wobble precariously before the spell was deflected. However, the shield was not strong enough to deflect Alastor's cutting curse. It broke through the shield and struck Harry in the stomach, causing a large gash to appear. Deep red blood started pouring from his wound.

Clutching his stomach in agony, Harry dropped to his knees, groaning. His breathing grew shallower as a red puddle appeared around him.

Seeing that the boy was injured and unable to fight, Albus called the duel to an end. He lifted the boy partially, seeing his face contorted in pain.

Severus quickly pulled out two vials of potions, pain-relieving and a blood replenishing potion, from his robes and fed them to Harry. His face relaxed as the potions took effect. Alastor waved his wand around the wound, muttering a healing spell. Soon, the blood ceased, and the skin fused back together.

Harry looked at the Headmaster nervously, his vision blurred from the tears that threatened to fall. He was scared that Albus would be angry with him for being so easily defeated and giving up in the duel.

To his surprise, Albus did not seem in the least angry, but instead swept Harry's sweaty fringe away from his eyes. "That will be enough for today. I can see that you are not accustomed to duelling, but it's okay, we'll try again. We just have to work on strengthening your shield charm and your offensive curses. You seemed to be mostly on the defensive than offensive today." Harry nodded weakly, sighing in relief.

"We will have this session every alternate day. The next time, report after dinner, at seven. We'll be working on you endurance towards the Cruciatus."

Harry bit his lip nervously. He was not looking forward to experiencing excruciating pain.

"Yes, I won't deny that it will be painful. But we will train you to be able to overcome it, and also to overcome more than one Cruciatus." Albus said softly, not wanting to scare the boy too much. Nodding to Severus, Albus signalled for him to bring Harry to his room to rest.

---

In the next session, Harry reported in the Room of Requirement punctually. He was trying to brace himself for the pain that would come. Merely two minutes into the session, the curse came.

The pain was unbearable. It was as though thousands of knives were stabbing him mercilessly over and over. He writhed about on the ground in agony, biting his lip in an attempt not to scream. Only when he tasted the saltiness of blood did he realise that he had bitten through his lip. His body jerked and thrashed as he tried to overcome the pain.

Finally, the curse was lifted. Harry lay on the ground on his side, trembling and pale. Lifting himself off the ground weakly, he retched violently, emptying his stomach of all the contents from dinner. He struggled to stand up, Remus supporting him. Albus smiled in encouragement as he healed Harry's lip.

"You have done well for today. Well done, Harry. I suggest you get a good rest. Severus, please take Harry to his quarters."

Snape nodded curtly and took over the job of supporting Harry from Remus. As they walked back to Severus' room, Harry stumbled a little, but Severus always caught him in time. When they reached Harry's room, Severus tucked him in and gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. Harry didn't need to though, he had fallen asleep even before the potion took effect.

---

As the weeks passed, Harry's duelling skills grew stronger, but were unable to defeat all six teachers yet. His tolerance towards the Cruciatus also improved, and was now able to endure a total of three curses at the same time without passing out. Albus said that he would, in time learn to throw the curse off. Harry Potter was well on his way to defeating the Dark Lord.


	10. Portkeys

A/N: Sorry the chapters are coming up so slowly... I'm kinda busy. But keep reviewing! Thanks :)

Hogwarts would be reopening tomorrow. Harry was excited at the propect of being able to see Ron and Hermione again. He had missed them greatly. However, the notion of having to face Malfoy again dampered his spirits slightly.

"Thinking of school tomorrow?" Came a soft inquiring voice. Harry looked up from where he had been staring moodily out the window to face Severus. He nodded. Severus smiled back in understanding. Harry had been given a day off from his training to rest before school restarted. He hoped tomorrow would go well.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students as everyone tried to catch up with one another. Smiles were abundant on the faces of the excited students. Ron and Hermione were anxiously looking out for their best friend. They had not seen him on the train, and were hoping he was fine.

"Oh! There he is," pointed out a relieved Hermione to Ron. Harry came striding up to them, smiling broadly. "Oh Harry! Where have you been? We were so worried when we didn't see you on the train!"

"Uh.. I've been staying at Hogwarts over the summer," Harry hurriedly answered, not wanting to elaborate on his suicide attempt and close relationship with Severus. "Oh look, the Sorting's starting." He tried to change the subject. Thankfully, his two friends did not notice.

The usual sumptuous dinner was served after the Sorting. Harry chatted merrily with his friends, laughing at Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. Ron looked as though he had not eaten in ages, judging from the way he continuously shovelled food into his mouth. Harry could not help but grin.

Suddenly, the whole Hall's attnetion was caught by a raven carrying a letter. It swooped around the Great Hall. That's strange, thought Harry, no one usually gets mail at night. He looked over at the Staff table. Many of the teachers were also following the bird's line of flight.

Crash! The raven landed in front of Harry. Harry bit his lip. He knew it could not be good news. He could feel the weight of the stares of the student body. He looked up at Albus in apprehension. The Headmaster nodded hesitantly. Harry reached out for the letter with a trembling hand. As his fingers closed around it, he felt a familiar tug at his navel.

* * *

As Harry landed, his scar began burning. He knew Voldemort was here. Before he could react, two cloaked figures approached him and snapped ancient bracelets on each of his wrists. Harry tried to pull them off, but to no avail. Even when he tapped them with his wand, they would not release him. The feel of his wand felt strange, like it did not belong to him.

"Potter... You can stop trying. Those bracelets will not be removed. They are there to restrict your magic," Voldemort sneered, laughing softly. Harry stood up, readying himself against Voldemort. "Haha. Not so fast, Potter, Crucio!"

Harry fell writhing onto the ground. The strength of the curse was stronger than he had ever experienced. He was not ready to face Voldemort just yet, Dumbledore had said so himself.

Voldemort held the curse for an extended period of time, grinning evilly at the boy's agony.

Harry was in excruciating pain. It was terrible. His whold body felt like it was on fire. He gave one last jerk before passing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the students were in an uproar over the disappearance of their saviour. They only calmed down at the words of their Headmaster. Severus had paled dramatically, and a worried frown creased Remus' face. After the students had been dismissed, the six of Harry's teachers sat in Dumbledore's office, anxious.

"It must be Voldemort," Albus began, as the others nodded in agreement.

"He's not ready to face him yet, he's no match for Voldemort," Remus added. The others murmured in mutual consent.

Severus had not said a word, his worry for the young boy steadily increasing. "Severus, try to find out where he is, and rescue him as soon as possible. Be very careful, you are our only hope." Albus told him. Severus nodded, his throat felt too constricted to say anything. He just hoped he would be on time.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was in a dark room. He had been bound tightly, he could barely wiggle his fingers. His body was aching from the Cruciatus and was trembling slightly. He just hoped the Order would find him soon.

"Awake, Potter?" Voldemort had just entered the room. Harry's scar prickled painfully. Voldemort muttered a spell and a jet of blue light struck Harry. It was a weird sensation, like Harry was floating. Then suddenly it was gone. He was surprised not to have felt any pain, but could not think anymore as a wave of fatigue overwhelmed him.

"I shall spare you today, Potter," cackled Voldemort before sweeping out the room. Harry barely heard him as he lost consciousness again.

Everyday, Harry would be subjected to the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort made all his Death-Eaters take turns to torture Harry, threatening to continue if Harry did not reveal the contents of the prophecy. Everyday, Harry would endure the excruciating pain. The phrase "I must not reveal the prophecy" became his mantra. As the days progressed, Harry grew increasingly weaker and weaker. He lost all track of time, and the only thing which kept him going was the thought that Severus loved him.

One day, Harry awaoke to the Cruciatus once more. He was surrounded by bunch of Death-Eaters, as usual. This time, however, unknown to Harry, Severus was in the group. He had been horrified to see Harry's emaciated condition. It was evident that the boy was malnourished. His robes had been torn to shreds and there were numerous cuts and bruises all around his body. He knew the boy had been cruelly, and he simply hoped that the boy was still sane.

"How are we feeling today, Potter? Ready to tell me the contents of the prophecy yet?" Voldemort sneered. Harry remained silent, too weak to even fully open his eyes. "You are still stubborn, how noble. Let's see how we react to this!" With that, he handed a vial to Lucius to feed Harry. Severus' eyes widened in horror. The potion would ravage all of Harry's internal organs. It was sheer agony.

"Master, perhaps, it may be too hard on the boy?" Severus ventured. He could feel Voldemort's eyes boring into his skull. He kept his head bowed, not wanting to make eye contact. However, at the sound of the voice, Harry recognised it. Hope, at last. He did not dare to react, for fear that Voldemort would notice. Instead, he settled for hoping that Severus would be able to rescue him today.

"Surely you don't care for the boy, Severus?"

"No, my lord," Severus hurriedly answered, keeping his voice impassive. "He deserves it."

Voldemort seemed to accept his answer. Lucius forced the boy's mouth open and poured the liquid in. Harry, too weak to resist, swallowed it. Almost instantly, his insides felt as though they were on fire. He retched, a pool of blood appearing. His breathing was laboured. The pain was so acute. He barely heard the others leave.

Severus returned to Harry's cell after dinner. The boy was so pale., and he was shaking very badly. Blood was flowing freely from his nose and mouth, and his face was scrunched up in pain. Severus was appalled at the state Harry was in. He had to choke back tears as he conjured a Portkey to bring both of them back to Hogwarts. Harry groaned in pain as Severus scooped him up gently. Severus felt a tug at his navel as the Portkey was activated.


	11. Road to Recovery

As Severus appeared in the Entrance Hall carrying the limp and bloody figure of Harry Potter, everyone stopped to stare. Mutterings ensued and followed the Potions Master to the hospital wing. He left a trail of blood as he walked, Harry's blood. Thankfully, someone sensible had informed Albus and Poppy, so they were waiting in the hospital wing. Both had to stifle gasps as they took in Harry's condition.

Severus laid the unconscious boy down on the bed gently. "He has been subjected to the Cruciatus countless times. He was also given the Anhordenes Potion." Severus tried to hold back his tears as he recounted Harry's torture. Albus' eyes widened in shock.

"It's not good, Albus, the boy's barely alive. I don't know about his mental state..." Poppy said softly. She fed him a potion. "It's to slow down the effects of the Anhordenes," She explained, "but Severus, I need you to find an antidote. And quickly."

Severus knew he had to act fast before the potion destroyed Harry's entire body. Reluctantly, he left Harry's bedside.

Poppy started checking on her patient. As she peeled back the shredded remains of Harry's robes, they crackled, hard from the dried blood. His old wounds reopened and fresh blood started oozing out. Harry whimpered softly in pain. Seeing that, Poppy hurriedly fed him a pain-relieving potion.

Poppy worked quickly, healing Harry's cuts and bruises and wrapping them in fresh clean bandages while Albus fire-called the other 'teachers'.

* * *

"Severus, do you know of Potter's rescue?" Voldemort's cold hard voice echoed around the room. Severus was kneeling on the ground before the Dark Lord. He was careful no to meet the gaze of the Dark Lord, lest he tried Legimency.

"No, my Lord," Severus replied. "The Order must have found out about it." He hoped Voldemort would not see through his lie.

"It had better not be you who tipped them off, Crucio!" Voldemort cried as Severus fell writhing onto the floor. He struggled not to scream. Thankfully. Voldemort only held it for a few seconds. "Let this serve as a warning to you, Severus." He said before sweeping out the room.

* * *

Harry's head hurt terribly, like he had just undergone a stampede of wild Hippogriffs. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred without his glasses. "Wotcher, Harry" Harry heard a voice before his glasses were put onto his face. Seeing Tonks beside him, he smiled wanly.

"Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?" Albus strode in, closely followed by Kingsley, Severus, Alastor and Remus. Harry caught a sign of worry on his lover's face.

"I'm fine," Harry croaked. He tried to sit up, but his arms failed the strength and his body hurt every time he moved. Severus automatically moved to help him, placing pillows behind him to lean on. Harry sighed in relief.

"What happened there, Harry?" Albus asked, coaxing the boy.

"Voldemort... he wanted to know the contents of the prophecy. When I wouldn't tell him, he used the Cruciatus on me. There was once he cast some spell on me. It made me unimaginable tired..." Harry paused. Albus and Severus seemed puzzled, Poppy had not been able to detect any other curses in Harry's system. "Then on the last day, he gave me a potion... forced it down my throat. It was horrible..." Harry gave an involutary shudder, wincing as his stomach seized up. He leant over to the side of the bed and threw up blood. Severus quickly fed himi a potion, the same one as Poppy had given him earlier. Severus had found a temporary antidote for the Anhordenes. It slowed down the effects greatly, but still caused Harry severe pain occasionally.

"Who.. who saved me?" Harry ventured curiously. Severus seemed suddenly interested in Harry's bedsheets.

"It was Severus," came the reply from Albus. Harry looked up at the Potions Master sitting quietly at his bedside. Harry's eyes were unusually bright.

"Thank you," he whispered, before launching himself at the Professor. This action surprised both the older man and Harry himself. "Thank you," repeated the boy softly as he burrowed deeper into Severus' robes.

Shocked, Severus awkwardly put his hands around the boy, patting his back gently. "Thank you... for being there for me... Can you... help...protect me in future?" came a muffled voice. Severus was taken aback and stayed silent. He hadn't expected the boy to ... react this way.

Hearing the lack of response, Harry immediately drew back. "Sorry, um, I mean, I didn't expect you to agree... it's okay... pretend I never said it..." He stammered. He huddled on the bed, fists clenched around the sheets, trying to ignore the pain that was slowly spreading through his injured body. How could he have... blurted out his feelings just like that? He should have known that Severus' slp of the tongue before didn't mean he'd wanted an extra burden.

Immediately regretting his insensitive response, Severus reached out for the small form, drawing him gently into an embrace. "Of course I will, Harry. I will always love and protect you forever, I promise." Severus said quietly.

"Really?" the response was incredulous. Severus nodded, smiling.

The boy leant his head against Severus' firm chest contentedly. Soon, Severus heard deep breathing and realised that the exhausted teen had fallen asleep.

Beside him, a pair of blue eyes were twinkling blindingly. "I'm so proud of you, Severus," Albus said smiling.

* * *

Severus woke up later to hacking coughs from the boy snuggled in his arms. His mouth was dribbling blood and his eyes were rolled up in his head. His body was stiff, and shivering uncontrollably.

"Harry!" Severus called out. "Harry! Answer me!" He repeated urgently. It scared him to see harry in this catatonic state. "Poppy! Hurry!"

The nurse hurried out and immediately started work on Harry. A few tense minutes later, Harry was tucked in, unconscious, on the bed. Severus sighed in relief. "He's still weak from the torture, and today's emotional stress proved too great for his body to handle." Madame Pomphrey explained. Settling down on a chair, Severus clasped Harry's small hand in one of his own and waited.


	12. Another incident

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ron called out, he was having difficulty keeping up with the bushy-haired girl. She merely turned around and glared at him before walking even faster.

The two of them were on their way to the Hospital wing to see their best friend. They had not seen him since his abduction two weeks. "Later when you see him, watch your tongue, don't say anything to upset him," Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I don't deliberately upset him," Ron retorted huffily. They had reached the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Shh!" Hermione turned around and fixed him with a menacing glare. "He's probably sleeping so we don't want to wake him up." Cautiously, they entered the room, heading towards to small sleeping figure on the last bed. Harry was still peacefully sleeping. However, even in slumber, pain was evident in his expression. His brow was furrowed and his body was tense, a small frown gracing his handsome features.

"He's so...so haggard..." Hermione breather. She couldn't believe the state of her friend lying vulnerable on the bed. She knew that with Harry kidnapped by Voldemort, torture was inevitable, but she had never imagined, never thought, it would be that bad... Ron just stood there speechless. He had known that the condition Harry had come back in was bad, dripping blood, he just didn't know it had been _this_ bad...

* * *

Harry felt a presence at the side of the bed, and he heard whispered words being exchanged. His eyelids felt heavy and his whole body felt stiff and ached terribly. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. 

It was Ron and Hermione. Oh, he had missed them so much. He had been so lonely during the holidays, with no one to confide in or joke with. "Hey guys," he managed raspily as his throat was hoarse from screaming during his torture. He smiled weakly, trying to reassure him.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed. "We've missed you so much, look how thin you are. Are you okay?" She started babbling before Ron stopped her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was just excited, you know..."

"Harry, mate, are you alright? You still look a bit pale," Ron's voice contained concern. Harry shook his head, smiling, despite the pain. He didn't want to worry them. Reassured, Ron continued, "Well, everyone's been so worried about you, especially Professor Lupin. Every defence lesson, he'd glance at your empty seat and frown worriedly. We're so glad you're back!"

"Remus is teaching? Defence lessons would be great from now on," Harry replied happily. He coughed several times, his throat dry from the lack of use. Seeing his discomfort, Hermione hastily poured a glass of water for him and put it to his lips while Ron braced Harry's back. Harry drank thirstily, slopping some over himself in the meantime. "Thanks," he said gratefully when he'd drunk his fill. His voice was less hoarse than before. "Have you seen Severus around?" he asked.

Ron snapped his head around so fast, it seemed like he would break his neck. "Did you just call that slimy git by his first name?" he snapped.

Oh shit, Harry inwardly groaned. He hadn't expected to break the news of their relationship in this manner. He could have kicked himself for his slip of the tongue. "Oh, you know, over the summer, I stayed at Hogwarts, and Severus has been really nice to me. He's really caring too, and he was the one who rescued me, by the way," Harry quickly added upon seeing his friend's face redden with rage.

"So you can put aside five years worth of differences to be chummy with that idiot?" Ron yelled. "You betrayed us! How could you fraternise with the enemy?"

"Uh, Ron, actually he's not the enemy, he's on our side, and it's Harry's choice. For all we know, maybe Professor Snape does have a caring side to him!" Hermione tried to alleviate the situation, seeing Ron was close to blowing up.

"Shut up, Hermione! How can you just ignore all the prejudices he has had against us, against you, and just befriend him?" Ron was getting more and more heated up.

Harry was getting more and more upset at the same time. "Look, stop all this stupid nonsense. You are the one having prejudices against him. Give him a chance. After all, he does truly care for me. Now, if you are not going to answer my original question, I am going to look for him myself!" With that, Harry flung away his bedcovers and stepped out of bed. Shit, he inwardly cursed himself as the world spun dizzily. He could not get his orientation and his brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He could not think, nor say anything, before the welcoming darkness enveloped him.

Ron saw his friend step shakily out of bed. However, once his two feet were on the floor and he was standing up, he clutched the drawer. He was blinking and shaking his head, as though trying to get his bearings. Two seconds later, Harry collapsed. Luckily Ron was beside him and caught him as he fell. Harry sagged against his friend, limp. Cursing himself for his insensitivity, he helped his friend into bed. Harry barely weighed anything. Hermione was glaring at him as she helped him. "Look what you've done! I told you not to upset him, Ronald Weasley!"

"What seems to be the problem here, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley?" the silky voice of Severus Snape drifted into the room. Looking up, Ron and Hermione saw that he was at the doorway.

"Uh... Harry tried to stand up and... and he fainted," Hermione stuttered.

Severus' expression changed, ever so slightly, as though he was trying to suppress it, to one of horror and concern. In quick strides, he walked to to last bed where Harry lay motionless. "Harry," he began, putting his hand on the boy's chest. "Harry, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes." Harry stirred slightly but did not respond. "Harry," he said more loudly. "It's me, can you open your eyes please?" His tone was slightly pleading. Harry's eyes flickered open and roved the room before settling on Severus.

"Sev," he croaked weakly.

"Shh, go to sleep now. Don't think too much." Severus comforted him, stroking his cheek gently.

Ron stood silently beside the bed, taking in the scene before him. He had never imagined that Snape would be capable of this kind of care and concern. He loved Harry, Ron could see that. He only hoped that Harry would not be too angry with him when he woke up.

"What exactly happened?" Snape snapped as he stood up from Harry's bedside where he had been crouching. His tone took on the familiar sneer. It was evident that the kind and caring Severus Snape was for Harry only.

Ron opened his mouth to answer when a small cry of pain interrupted the conversation. It was Harry. His hand was clamped over his forehead and his face was scrunched up in pain. His breathing was shallow and laboured. A scream escaped Harry's lips and he arched his back, trying to rid himself from the pain.

"Help me," breathed Severus as he grabbed Harry's flailing arms to keep him from hurting himself. Reacting immediately, Ron and Hermione took hold of a leg each, trying to keep them in place, all the while careful not to hurt any of Harry's existing wounds.

Harry bucked, his mouth open in a silent scream. His head turned from side to side and perspiration dotted his brow.

As suddenly as it began, Harry stopped writhing. He lay still on the bed, panting heavily.

Relieved, Severus, Ron and Hermione let go of him. There were red hand marks where they had grabbed him. They would form bruises later, noted Severus, aching inside to hug Harry, to tell him that everything was alright.

"He's angry, he's really angry," came a whispered voice from the bed. Harry was sobbing brokenly, his small frame shaking with every breath he drew. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend's agony. Severus quickly bent down, taking a towel from the table to wipe Harry's sweat away gently.

"Hush now," he said gently. "I'm here beside you. Just go to sleep, don't worry, it's over now." Harry's sobs slowly quietened as he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Harry grew steadily stronger as the days passed. The visions were few and far between. Ron and Hermione came to visit him everyday, as with Severus. Severus often stayed as long as he could, and Harry enjoyed the time he spent with him. 

Soon, Harry was released from the hospital and was allowed to join classes with his friends, much to the joy of everyone besides the Slytherins. Potions classes were much more bearable since he knew that Severus' snide comments were merely for show. His extra-curricular lessons with the six 'teachers' were restarted, except it focused mainly on the theoretical aspect as they did not want to tire him out yet. They wanted him to fully recover before they started his physical training again.

* * *

One Thursday evening, Harry was walking back from the Great Hall after dinner with Ron and Hermione. He tried to stifle a yawn, an action which did not go unnoticed by Ron. "Are you okay, Harry? You've been tired lately, not been sleeping well?" He asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine." Ron looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. It was true that Harry had been exhausted lately, but it was not due to the lack of sleep. Harry hit the pillows like a log every night, and slept like a baby, never waking up before his alarm clock. Despite the peaceful nights, and the occasional afternoon naps, Harry was constantly exhausted. As the days passed, he had barely been able to stay awake after nine at night, a time usually very early for him.

_"Fairy dust"_ Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady as they stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry yawned again. This fatigue was getting on his nerves. He blinked in an attempt to stay awake, but the common room seemed blurry. The colours seemed to blend with each other, rapidly darkening, until everything went black.

Hermione turned around to say something to Harry when she saw him collapse. "Harry!" she shrieked, horrified, running to his side.

Ron, distracted by her scream, turned around too, to see his best friend lying face down on the cold floor. Within seconds, he, too, was beside Harry, turning him face up. By now, most of the common room was crowding around the trio, scrambling to see what was going on.

Harry woke to gentle slapping on his face by Hermione. "Wha-What happened?" he asked groggily, looking up him at the numerous concerned faces.

"Back off," Ron growled at the curious people around him. "Give him some air, and give him a break too!" He added angrily.

"You fainted, Harry," Hermione told him softly. "One moment you were walking behind us, entering the common room, the next moment you were unconscious on the floor!" Her voice was edged with panic. "Do you feel unwell, Harry?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm fine-" Harry began before Ron cut him off.

"That's what you said earlier, but look what happened? You collapsed! Tell us the truth, Harry!" Ron snapped at him. Even in his anger, his tone was laced with concern for his best friend.

"I - I'm just very tired, that's all. If it'll make you happy, we'll see how it goes for another day, then I'll see Madame Pomphrey tomorrow after dinner. Deal?" Harry gave in.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Ron extended a hand to his friend to pull him up. Harry got off the floor shakily, but almost collapsed again if not for Ron holding him up.

"I think we'd better get him to the dormitory," Hermione suggested, seeing how tired Harry was.

Supporting most of his almost non-existent weight, Ron led the half-asleep Harry to the dormitory. Harry's eyes were half-closed by the time they reached his bed. Without bothering to undress, Harry fell onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Ron pulled the covers up to Harry's chin as Hermione brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes. He still looks thin and vulnerable, she thought. I hope he's alright.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke, feeling more refreshed, but the residual fatigue was still there. He smiled slightly to Ron in response to his unasked question if he was alright. Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

They had successfully finished Charms and Herbology before Harry felt himself getting exhausted once again. He struggled not to let his tiredness or his yawns show as the trio made their way down to the dungeons for Potions.

"Today, we will talk about the importance of the Terminissant Draught. It contains a rare ingredient, a unicorn's tail hair. It has the ability to make a depressed person lose himself in another world, giving him bliss for a few precious hours. It was invented by ... ... " Professor Snape droned on and on.

Harry felt himself lose focus. He could not concentrate on Severus' words. He was too tired, too tired...

"Potter!" Severus' sharp voice and a loud rap on his desk made Harry jolt out of his slumber suddenly. "If you feel that you don't need to pay attention in my class, fine, but do not pay me disrespect by falling asleep." He snapped.

Harry looked up apologetically. Before he could say anything, Severus cut in again. "In my office, now." he barked. There was a faint hint of concern in Severus' eyes.

Harry followed Severus into his office, eyes never leaving the floor. Once they were in and the door locked, Severus reached out a hand to lift Harry's chin. "What's wrong? You've been tired lately," Severus said. Harry opened his mouth to explain but never got the chance. "Don't try to fool me. Your dark eye-circles and constant yawning are dead giveaways. Come on now, tell me the truth."

"I wasn't going to fool you," Harry protested. "It's just, I'm very tired lately, no matter how much I sleep. But I promised Ron and Hermione that I would see Madame Pomphrey after dinner tonight." Harry did not want to worry Severus with his fainting incident the previous night.

"Okay, you better do," Severus told him before taking out a vial of Pepper-Up potion. "Take this, it'll wake you up. Oh, and have the decency to look abashed when you leave the office, will you?" Harry nodded before gulping down the potion. He felt instantly refreshed.

"Detention in my office for the week, Potter," Severus said loudly as he opened the door. Harry strode out, putting on an annoyed expression.

The rest of Potions passed peacefully and Harry managed to stay awake, as well as brew a satisfactory potion. However, once he had left the room, he was beginning to feel the exhaustion again. I will see Madame Pomphrey tonight, he vowed. This can't continue.

The next lesson was Transfiguration. Harry had to pinch himself every five minutes to keep himself awake. When he had pinched himself for what seemed like the thousandth time, he realised that Professor McGonagall was handing out their essays they had written the week before.

"Granger, well done." She called out as Hermione stepped up to collect her paper, glowing with pride.

"Potter," She callled next.

Harry stood up. He had only taken two steps before he felt the world blurring before his eyes. He only caught sight of Ron's panicked face before passing out.

"Harry!" Cries rang out through the class as they saw him collapse. McGonagall herself was worried. "Potter," she called anxiously, shaking his shoulder gently. "Mister Weasley, could you please fetch Professor Snape? And hurry!" She ordered.

Ron gulped and ran out, running as fast as he could towards the dungeons. Before he could stop himself, he had run smack into a black cloaked figure. It was Snape. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of having a Weasley run straight into me today?" he sneered.

"It's Harry, sir, Harry fainted in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall instructed me to fetch you."

Severus' face paled ever so slightly. He hurried towards the Transfiguration, hoping that the boy was alright. His hopes were dashed. The sight of Harry unconscious, leaning bonelessly against a table leg on the floor, supported by Hermione Granger made Severus' heart sink.

"Potter, wake up," he called. "Harry," He tried again. This time he got a response.

Harry opened his eyes partially. "Sev," he managed weakly before blacking out again.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have tests coming up so the next chapter may not be up so soon. But please please please keep reviewing! It motivates me to write :))_


	13. Bated Breath

Severus stood at the gates of Malfor Manor, waiting for Lucius to answer the door. He was worried sick about Harry's condition. Poppy could hardly keep him awake for more than ten minutes, and all the Strengthening Solutions and Pepper-Ups had proved futile so far. In the end, they had concluded that it had been caused by the mysterious curse Voldemort had struck him with during his kidnapping.

Severus hoped that Lucius would be able to shed some light on Harry's condition. "Ah, Severus, my fellow Death-Eater, have you been well?" Came the drawling voice of the senior Malfoy, jolting Severus out of his reverie. "Come in, come in."

"Tell me, how is that dratted boy?" Lucius asked when they were seated comfortably in the living room.

Severus did not need to question further to know who the boy in question was. "He's extremely weak, and the old muggle-lover's very worried. He suspects it is because of the mysterious curse our Lord hit him with," Severus said silkily, keeping his face impassive.

"Aha, that curse. At least I can credit the fool with some brains. That curse is the great invention of our Lord," Lucius paused reverently. Severus had to struggle to contain his excitement. "It is designed to work two weeks after it has been cast, making the victim grow steadily weaker and weaker. All his systems with shut down in time, and he will die a slow and painful death." Lucius sneered.

"Is there an antidote to it? Or the old man will be able to reverse the effects..."

"That, we do not know. But our mighty Lord has already planned for that! Here comes the second part of the curse. Even if the victim regains his strength, he is forced to relive his worst memories, causing him to go into shock..." Lucius concluded, his maniacal laughter echoing around the room. "Now the Boy-Who-Lived will be destroyed!"

Severus sat there in horror, forcing laugh out. He had to find the antidote, fast.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Poppy was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She wrung her hands together as she looked down on the prone figure of the boy. His face was waxy and pale, his papery skin looked as though it had been stretched across his cheekbones. Severus had just notified Albus and Poppy of Lucius' words, and was now working on an antidote for Harry, on top of the antidote for the Anhordenes. 

"I don't know, Poppy," Dumbledore looked as old as his age, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes now absent. The wrinkles on his face looked even more pronounced.

Poppy had been waking Harry up at least thrice a day to ensure that his systems were still working. They were just dreading the day that he would not respond to the potions.

Ron and Hermione kept silent vigil by Harry's bedside whenever they could. Hermione's eyes were frequently swollen and bloodshot, from crying and from the lack of sleep. Ron was not much better, a constant worried frown on his face.

Harry had been sleeping for three days now, without a visible sign of improvement. With Severus' news, it simply worsened the situation.

Suddenly, Poppy cried out as a bubble around Harry glowed a fiery red. "Oh no, he's slipping into a coma!" She scrambled to check his vital signs as Albus grabbed Harry's hand. His hand was cold and limp.

"His condition is serious. I guess ... he could l-last another two days..." Poppy sobbed, tears running mercilessly down her face, leaving salty trails. "You'd better call Severus, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger," she said haltingly.

"Harry!" Severus' face was pale as he ran to the boy's bedside. "Harry, I need to you hang on, okay? Promise me. I'll be here for you, I'll protect you, Harry. Remember my promise, I won't break it." His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Severus," Albus put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Severus nodded. Reluctantly, he left Harry's bedside to finish the antidote. He was on the verge of finding one. As much as he wanted to stay with Harry, he knew he had to work on the antidote.

"Ms Granger, could you help me lean Mr Potter's head as far back as you can, I need to insert a catheter. He is currently incapable of eating." Poppy commanded, trying to keep her head. Hermione nodded, her heart breaking at her best friend relying on a catheter. Ron just stared, not wanting to aggravate the situation by asking what a catheter was.

As Poppy inserted the tube, Harry gagged, a soft groan escaping his lips. At the sight of her friend in pain, Hermione had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. Even Poppy's hand was shaking slightly as she inserted the tube, trying hard not to cause Harry further pain.

* * *

Severus' hand was trembling as he stirred the potion he was working on. This had better work, he thought vehemently, stirring faster and adding a few dragon scales. He hoped he was on time. He couldn't lose Harry, he couldn't. "Harry, hang on." he whispered. A single tear made its way down his cheek.

The smoke curling up from the cauldron was purple. He just needed to make it a shade lighter. Biting his lip nervously, he added some chopped roots, crossing his fingers it would work. The smoke turned from purple to yellow, then to lilac. Yes, he got it. He had the antidote! Severus could have jumped for joy. Pouring some into a vial, he corked it and ran up to the Hospital Wing, startling everyone as he burst in.

Harry was the palest he had ever seen, the slight rise and fall of his chest being the only hint of him being alive. Hermione was rubbing Harry's fingers, as though trying to keep them warm.

"Hurry, Severus," Poppy whispered. "He can't hold on much longer... I'll have to insert a breathing tube soon..." Severus stared at her grave face. It was bad. He hadn't expected the curse to work that fast. This meant that his systems were shutting down already, soon his lungs would deflate, and he wouldn't be able to breathe, and...

"Severus!" she called in a harsh whisper, jolting him out of his thoughts. Hurrying over, he propped Harry up, bracing his limp back with his hand.

"Remove the catheter," he ordered. "I need him to swallow this." Poppy gently yanked the catheter. With a few twists, the catheter was out. Rushing for time, Severus poured the potion bit by bit into Harry's mouth which he had forced open. He had to massage the boy's throat to get him to swallow. It took a fair bit of time for the entire dosage to go down Harry's throat, but when it did, everyone stepped back in anticipation.

The atmosphere was so thick, so tense, only the sound of harsh breathing could be heard.

"His fingers, look, his fingers, they... they are moving," Hermione said suddenly, albeit a little suddenly. All their eyes were drawn to Harry's right hand. It was twitching, just slightly. It bore a glimmer of hope in all their hearts.

Harry's breathing grew ragged and shallow. It was loud and his head shook from side to side, as though scrambling for air. Severus grabbed his hand, trying to give him support. "Come on Harry, stay with us, open your eyes," he urged. There was a slight pressure on Severus' hand as Harry squeezed it. Severus looked down in disbelief, before looking up into Harry's face again.

His eyelids flickered. He blinked, and blinked again, trying to clear his vision.

"Sev," he croaked.

"Oh thank God!" Severus sighed in relief. The other occupants in the room also smiled in relief.

Hermione and Ron rushed forward, hugging Harry in turn, relieved that they hadn't lost their best friend.

"Oh Harry, I love you! Don't do that ever again!" Severus cried, tears running freely down his face. This was the first time he had ever shown such raw emotions in public.

"I love you too, Sev," Harry smiled wanly, opening his arms for a hug. Severus embraced him tightly.

_A/N: Okay, I rushed this chapter out for you, so you better review! But I'm sorry, the next chapter will really take a while to come up._


	14. The Second Phase

"Oh Harry," Severus murmured, tears running down his face in relief. "I was so afraid that I would lose you..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to imagine life without Harry, the one he loved. It had been so long since he had truly loved someone, and he definitely did not want to lose him. As he gathered the small boy in his arms, he closed his eyes, savouring the moment, the moment of joy that he still had Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he felt Harry trembling in his arms. He hoped the second phase of the illness had not started yet.

"I... I'm cold..." Harry stuttered, a lost and confused look in his eyes. He seemed to sink into the bedsheets, trying to make himself look as small as possible. He was shivering uncontrollably and could hardly focus on the scene in front of him.

His brow furrowed in worry, Severus quickly conjured a blanket to cover Harry and fed him a vial of Dreamless Sleep, hurrying the others out of the room to inform them about Harry's illness.

* * *

Harry was scared, he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know who was the black-haired man who was hugging him. He was hugging him too tightly, too close of comfort. He was going to hurt him! Terrified, Harry could not move, but could only tremble. He bit his lip, trying not to cry out. Who were all these people? What had happened? Why were they all looking at him all concerned? Confusing thoughts whirled in his head. He was cold, freezing, his fingers felt like ice. 

Suddenly, he found himself on the bed, another blanket covering him. He was fed a weird tasting potion by the raven-haired man before everything went fuzzy and finally, black.

* * *

Hermione gasped as she listened to Severus' tale in horror. Poor Harry had to go through torture after torture. When would it ever end? She questioned sadly. 

Harry, even after being saved from a near death, would undergo post-traumatic stress. He would suffer from a high fever, as well as the inability to recognise people nor remember events. She just hoped that Harry would not be too afraid of them to allow them to help him...

He had to recover! He had to. He bore the hopes of the wizarding world. He was strong, he was a fighter. He could not be defeated just like that. Hermione thought fiercely. He would recover, they would help him to, regardless of how much it took, they would help him. Oh Harry... she thought as a single tear made her way down her flushed cheek.

* * *

Harry awoke to a cool hand on his cheek. "He's burning up," he heard a whispered voice say. 

His eyes snapped open, revealing a bushy-haired girl standing before him. Who was she? She was going to attack him, wasn't she? She was going to cause him pain, a lot of pain, until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't...

A cool towel was placed on his forehead. It startled him. He didn't want it, it was dangerous, he was sure. There were enchantments on it, he reasoned. They would cause him pain after a few minutes. He didn't want it! He thrashed about on the bed, hands clawing his forehead, trying to get it off.

He heard a stifled sob as some people grabbed his limbs. They held him in place firmly, he couldn't move. Was he trapped? The room was filled with people he didn't recognise. A lady in a nurse uniform, a red-haired freckled boy, a bushy-haired girl, and that black-haired man from the other day. That man, what was he doing here? Why was he always with him? Harry wanted him to go away.

He moaned in terror as tears leaked out of his eyes uncontrollably. He wanted someone to save him, save him from this hell. He didn't know what was happening, everyone was going to hurt him, torture him, kill him...

The door opened on his left and Harry's head snapped up. It was a man with twinkling eyes and a long beard. He seemed familiar, but Harry's mind was fuzzy. He couldn't think. He tried to call out, but all that escaped from his lips was an incoherent mutter. He was tired, so tired. The room was gradually darkening. Why? Was this some part of their ploy to torture him?

He couldn't help it but close his eyes as the oppressing darkness enveloped him.

Then suddenly, images flashed into his mind. A man, with wild unruly hair, unshaven. Sirius! It was his godfather. Harry smiled. But Sirius seemed to mock him. He was running further and further away from Harry. Every time Harry almost caught up, Sirius would run further away. Sirius' laugh was nice and hearty. Harry liked it, but why wouldn't Sirius speak to him?

"Sirius..." Harry moaned softly.

* * *

Even Severus had difficulty keeping his tears in as he saw the confused state Harry was in. He didn't recognise anyone, and constantly had a wild and frightened look in his eyes. He was running an extremely high fever that even Poppy had difficulty keeping under control. For once, Severus was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to help Harry... 

"Sirius," he heard a soft moan. It was Harry, he seemed to be dreaming. "Sirius!" Harry called again before sitting up, his eyes glazed and his face red and sweaty from the fever. He clutched at Severus hand. "Sirius, where have you been? I missed you so much!" He pleaded to Severus.

Severus looked into Harry's eyes for some form of recognition, but could find none in the boy's glassy gaze. "No, Harry," Severus choked back a sob. "I'm Severus, I'm not Sirius. Sirius is dead, Harry."

"NO! You are lying to me! Sirius, don't lie to me, please..." Harry begged. As suddenly as it started, Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell limply forward into Severus' arms, out cold.

* * *

Severus was worried. He didn't know how he could help Harry. He flung a book across his office where he was sitting alone. Shit, this can't continue. He slammed his fist on his mahogany desk, biting his lip in frustration. Even Lucius didn't know how long the effects of the curse would last. Argh, Severus stifled a scream of desperation. He put his head into his hands, rubbing his pounding temples. 

He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with this, what with Harry being afraid of everyone, and having a consistently high fever, and being unable to recognise _anyone_...Especially when Harry looked at Severus with confusion and fear in his eyes, it was as though a sharp dagger had pierced through Severus' heart. Severus closed his eyes, rubbing his nose bridge tiredly.

Sighing, he stood up to visit Harry.

As he neared the private room door that Harry had been placed in, he heard sobs. Was Harry in pain? Or injured? Or frightened? His mind whirled with the various possibilities. He longed to take Harry in his arms, but yet was afraid to startle and frighten the boy further. His heart pounding in his chest, he pushed open the door.

Harry was curled up into a tiny ball on the bed, rocking slightly back and forth. Wracking sobs were being issued from the small form, his shoulders heaving.

His heart breaking at the sight, Severus hurriedly went to Harry's side. "Harry," he murmured softly, not wanting to scare the boy further. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up with tear-streaked cheeks. His eyes were red and swollen, and Severus could see the desolation and confusion the boy felt. "I...I'm scared. I don't know what happened to me. Sev, please, promise me you'll help me. I need you..." Harry's voice trailed away as he dissolved once more into quiet sobs. His breaths came in short gasps due to the sobs.

Severus struggled to contain his surprise at Harry's recognition. These lucid moments were rare and far between. "I'll always be there for you, Harry. I promise," He said gently, gathering Harry in his arms loosely. He was surprised when Harry did not resist, and instead leaned into the touch. He pulled Harry in closer and was even more astonished when Harry leant his head against Severus' chest and buried his head in Severus' robes.

It was like this that Albus found both of them two hours later.

"Severus, m'boy," Albus said kindly, whispering so as not to wake the peacefully-sleeping Harry up.

Severus' eyes flickered open. As he tried to move his legs, he realised his legs had cramped up due to his fixed position.

Harry groaned and stirred, his eyes snapping open once he realised where he was. Severus heard a sharp intake of breath by the boy before Harry pulled away, his eyes darting about the room furtively. He curled up tightly into a ball once more. "Who are you?" He whispered harshly. "What do you want with me? Go away!" He finally yelled, pulling the covers over his head.

By then, Poppy had been attracted to the yelling and hurried in, her eyes glued to the trembling figure on the bed. As she tried to get Harry to settle down, he only got more frantic and writhed about, leaving angry red gashes on Poppy's arms where he had scratched her.

Albus did not want to resort to using it, but he had no choice.

_"Stupefy!"_ shouted Albus, Severus and Poppy in unison.

Hit by three strong stunners, Harry's form twitched before falling limp.

_A/N: Ooh... I rushed this out for you guys. Continue reviewing!_


	15. Not Good at All

Harry felt as though his head was on fire. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like lead. He was so tired, his mind was fuzzy and everything seemed to be in a blur.

Cedric. Cedric was waving to him. It was such a long time since he had seen Cedric. He longed to play Quidditch, maybe Cedric and he could have a play-off, determine whose seeking skills were better. Yeah, that would be nice. Cedric was coming closer. He was smiling.

And Quirrell, he was beside Cedric too. Why would they be together? Quirrell was waving too. Harry was confused. How come all these people whom he had not seen for ages appeared suddenly together? Harry couldn't think, his mind was just too mixed up, and he was tired, too tired...

* * *

Severus was sitting by Harry's bedside, deep in thought. He had hated himself for having to stun Harry earlier. But he had no choice. He didn't want Harry hurt himself. It would just make things worse. 

Harry was stirring and moaning softly. Severus had to strain his ears to hear the barely audible words. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head slightly, his heart aching for Harry.

He put a cool hand to the boy's forehead. It was burning. So were his arms and cheeks. His temperature needed to be brought down, and fast. He didn't understand why Harry's fever simply wouldn't subside. But Lucius had mentioned something about it being due to Harry's post-trauma. So they needed to get Harry to regain his comfort around people first. But how? Sighing, he conjured a wet cloth and started wiping Harry's face and arms, hoping to bring down the fever.

Harry flinched violently as the cloth touched his face, moaning incoherently. He seemed to lean into the touch of the cloth on his face, trying to get some respite from the burning of his body. However, as soon as the cloth touched his arm, he jerked awake. Upon seeing Severus' menacing figure standing over him, he scrambled hurriedly out of the bed and into a corner, pressing hiimself against the wall in hopes of making himself invisible.

Severus approached him, wanting to comfort him. However, Harry merely cried out softly in terror, "No, uncle Vernon, please, no. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise, please..." Harry babbled, terrified. Severus halted in his tracks. So Harry thought he was his uncle. Did his uncle hurt him in any way before? That bastard, Severus growled, before attemptingt to comfort Harry.

To his surprise, Harry lashed out suddenly, backhanding Severus before shoving him roughly away. He stumbled backwards before falling heavily on his right foot. A sickening crack told hiim that he had broken his leg. He winced as red hot pain shot up through his leg.

The crack seemed to jerk Harry out of his reverie, and he, upon seeing Severus was hurt, crawled over to his side, apologising profusely. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I really didn't." Harry's eyes filled with tears. He shied away instinctively when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, but later relaxed upon seeing that there was no beating coming.

Severus gazed at the young boyo sadly. He hadn't known about the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of Vernon Dursley. Lost in his thoughts, he gasped when a sharp pain lanced thorough his leg as harry accidentally touched it.

Just then, Poppy hurried into the room. Upon seeing the normally dignified Potions Master sitting unceremoniously on the floor, she knew something was wrong. She saw him gasp in pain when Harry touched his leg, and knew his leg was borken. Kneeling beside Severus, she ripped open his pant leg, running her fingers gently over the bump where the bone was broken.

"I'm fine, Poppy," Severus said sharple, attemtping to stand up by hoisting himself up with the bed as support. His leg simple would not support him and he fell back onto the floor.

"Right," she responded, her voice laced with evident sarcasm. Severus simply rolled his eyes, trying not to cry out in pain as she pulled him onto his feet gently. He swayed on the spot, before using the wall for support. Supporting most of his weight, Poppy led him out the room and to another bed which she forced him on. She fixed a cast on his leg before giving him a vial of Dreamless Sleep. "Drink," she commanded the scowling Professor before he could protest. left with no choice, he drank it, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A week passed, and Harry was kept heavily sedated in order to preven him from hurting anyone, including himself. Under the Sedation Potions which were forced down his throat, Harry could not move, and spent most of the time sleeping. even when he was awake, his eyes were only half-open, and he was too groggy to talk.

"albus, this really can't continue. We need to help him recover. He'll never be able to face Voldemort in this state, what if Voldemort attacks now? He has attacked the Ministry and Hogsmeade already, who know where he'll attack next?" Severus ranted in Albus' office.

Albus sighed. "Fine, we'll need to start off first by learning what his uncle did to him, only then, can we help him overcome this psychological problem." With this agreement, they went to Harry's room where he was sleeping.

Severus gently shook him awake.

"I'm sorry, Harry, we'll be performing Leglimency to find out what your uncle did to you." Albus explained. Harry moaned softly, trying to resist, but Albus shook his head resolutely. "I'm really sorry, Harry, but we need to know the truth in order to help you."

There were unshed tears glistening in Harry's eyes. Severus could almost feel the dread emanating from the boy about exposing his childhood.

_"Leglimens!"_ Albus pointed his wand at Harry.

When he finished, his face was grave. "Summon Tonks, Remus, Alastor and Kingsley. I need all of you to see this. This is not good, Severus, not good at all..."

_A/N: Please please please review..._


	16. Silence

Severus, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Alastor were gathered in Dumbledore's office nervously. They did not know what had made Albus so angry and distraught, but they did not like it. Remus was pacing, while Severus looked on in disdain, masking his anxiety. "Sit down, Lupin, unless you want to wear a hole in the floor," he sneered. Remus sat down immediately, too worried to even retort.

The creak of the door made everyone look up. It was Albus, carrying a small vial filled with a white liquid. "What happened, Albus?" Moody growled from his place near the window, asking everyone's silent question.

"I just extracted memories from Harry, memories that are horrifying to no end. I'll show you," Albus replied softly. The room was silent, each dreading what was to come. What could have happened to Harry that had made him, and Albus, like this?

A pensieve was brought out, and the white liquid poured in. It rose as a mist before settling gently. "What is inside is what caused Harry to become so afraid, so wary of everyone. He is forced to relive his memories, and gets lost in them, making him unable to recognise people or remember events. It may be shocking, what you will see, but I urge you not to mention the fact that you've seen it to Harry. It may upset him further. Remember, our main aim is to help him recover, not betray his trust." With these cryptic words, Albus nodded for the rest to gather round.

They clustered together nervously. At a second nod, they all took a deep breath and plunged into the pensieve.

* * *

_When the mist cleared, Severus found that he was outside the Dursleys. A boy with raven hair was weeding the garden. He had bruises and scars all over his body, and he used only his left hand to pull at the weeds awkwardly while his right hung uselessly at his side at an odd angle. He winced every time he moved and sweat dotted his forehead._

_As he swept his fringe out of the way, Severus caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar. It was Harry, except that he was unrecognisable from all the dirt, grime and scars covering his body and face. Severus glanced around at the others. They all had the same expression of sudden realisation. It seemed that they had all just come to the same conclusion about the boy's identity._

_The door slammed and a great fat Vernon Dursley came waddling out of the house, his face purple with anger. "Why did you do it, boy?" He snarled, spitting the word "boy" out in disgust._

_"I-I didn't! Uncle Vernon, I didn't do it! I'm sorry," Harry cried out, fear ringing in his voice. He cried out softly as his uncle grabbed his hair and forced his head back roughly._

_"How dare you deny it? Dudley says he saw you break the window upstairs, you ungrateful freak!" He backhanded Harry, causing his glasses to fly off, but surprisingly did not shatter. Granger must have put an unbreakable charm on it, thought Severus._

_Harry cowered on the grass, blood dribbling from his split lip. He cried out again as Dursley kicked his injured arm, and later stepped on his stomach._

_"Don't you ever dare do it again, or else..." Dursley left the last part of the sentence deliberately hanging menacingly, before returning back to the house._

_Harry managed to turn himself over with great effort and pulled himself to the drain nearby, heaving out his entire stomach's content. It was evident that he had not wanted to dirty the front lawn, lest he got another beating. He laid there, cradling his arm until the retching had turned into dry heaving._

_Severus looked up to meet the horrified gaze of Remus Lupin. The vision became fogged as the memory changed._

_He was in the Dursley's kitchen, where Harry was frying the bacon. He had, on his arms and face, considerably more scars, and was moving about cautiously, as though he had a great deal of internal injuries._

_"Potter! Clean up this mess now! Dudley spilled some orange juice," came the command from the living room. Startled, Harry dropped whatever he was doing and scuttled off to the living room. Severus saw the impending problem as he saw the bacon smoke and turn black on the pan._

_"You idiot! You left the bacon to burn didn't you!" Vernon Dursley yelled. Seconds later, he was seen dragging Harry by the ear into the kitchen. Harry's small yelps of pain went seemingly unnoticed._

_A shrill scream pierced the air as Vernon Dursley pressed Harry's exposed arm to the stove. A sharp hiss and an acrid smell indicated burning flesh. Tears ran unchecked down Harry's cheeks as red hot pain coursed through his veins._

_As if that wasn't enough, Dursley grabbed Harry by the side of his head and repeatedly slammed it against the wall. The screams gradually grew silent, and soon a vivid red streak was left on the wall. Harry was limp and unresponsive. Soon, Dursley gave up and kicked Harry's prone figure to the side before leaving the kitchen._

_Severus had tears in his eyes now. Who knew the extent of abuse suffered by Harry? Who was there for him when he suffered all this? It was no wonder he sank into depression._

_The vision was misty again, and upon clearing, they found themselves in Harry's small and cramped bedroom. To Severus' horror, he found the boy chained to the bed, both his arms and legs, so that he could not move. A gag had been strapped around his head to prevent him from screaming during torture sessions. The boy's complexion was waxy and his skin seemed to be stretched across his bones. He was no more than a skeleton. The only hint that he was alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He was so thin, so vulnerable..._

_Suddenly, the door swung open and Harry's eyes snapped open to see the great hulking figure of Uncle Vernon approaching. A muffled whimper escaped his lips as he stared at his uncle in wide horrified eyes._

_Violently, Dursley ripped open the boy's shirt, exposing his ribs. Raising his belt high in the air, he brought it down sharply onto the boy's naked stomach. Harry arched his boy in pain. An angry red mark was left where the belt had struck it. Vernon repeated this process again and again, the crack of the belt hitting the boy's skin echoing horribly around the room. Finally, it drew blood. Harry had crying now, tears leaking out of his tightly clamped eyes._

_An evil twisted grin contorted Dursley's features as he stared down at the gash with blood oozing out of it. As though contemplating if Harry deserved another beating, he pursed up his lips. _

_Without warning, he raised his hand again, slapping the belt down, drawing more blood. Blood now ran freely down the boy's side. Harry had given up trying to resist, up instead lay there accepting and unresisting._

_Unable to evoke anymore response, Dursley finally left the room._

_It was then that Harry cried. Choked sobs rang out in the room and Harry's chest heaved with the effort. Severus longed to hold him, comfort him, tell him it was okay. But he couldn't. Nothing was okay. It would never be. Nothing would ever be able to erase those scars from his memory._

_"I think this is enough," came a soft voice from his right. Albus nodded as all of them pulled out of the memory._

* * *

Once back in Dumbledore's office, the six were silent, horrified by the scenes they had seen. Tonks had tears in her eyes, and even Severus had to fight to keep his raw emotions from showing.

It was a long while before anyone began to speak.


	17. Talk to Me

"Harry, can you hear me? Wake up," the voice sounded distant. Harry's head felt like fog. It was probably time to take his daily potions again. With some effort, he managed to open his eyes. Severus and Albus were at his bedside.

"Here, the potion for your stomach," Severus offered. Harry took it without protest, gulping down the vile tasting potion with a grimace. Severus had not found the antidote to it yet, but intead had to resort to temporary reliefs. No other sedation potion followed the first, and Harry inwardly wondered what they had planned.

"We're taking you off the sedation," Albus said kindly. Harry nodded hesitantly. He allowed Albus to prop him up against the headboard, where he slumped gratefully against the pillows. "Now, what happened at your relatives' place?"

It had an immediate response from Harry. He stiffened and turned away, chewing his lip. Severus noted that he was trembling involuntarily. "Harry," he started.

"Go away!" Harry all but screamed out in panic. His voice was hoarse from lack of use. Tears were welling up in his eyes now. "No...please... no," he whispered brokenly.

Severus raised a hand to place it on his shoulder. The moment Harry saw it, he immediately brought his arms up in front of him, as though to shield himself from the blow. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry... I promise I won't do it again," he cried out in desperation.

Severus and Albus looked on sadly. It was heartbreaking, but yet it was vital that Harry recover. "Harry," Albus started again, touching his arm gently and ignoring the violent flinch received from the boy. "Did something happen over the holidays?" Harry nodded slightly. "Do you want to tell us about it?" Harry shook his head adamantly and looked away.

"Your relatives abused you, didn't they?" Severus said resignedly. They had discussed this before talking to Harry. Harry, after all, had seemed alright after the holidays, but now seemed to be reliving his worst memories, like what Lucius had said.

"You saw... how could you see? It was private," Harry's voice cracked as he said it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We wouldn't have known how to help you otherwise." Harry didn't respond, just looked away. "We'll talk about this tomorrow okay? Get some sleep first," Severus could see that the sedation had not completely worn off yet and Harry's eyelids were steadily getting heavier and heavier.

* * *

This process continued for a week, in which Severus and Albus got Harry talking about the abuse he had suffered. He later learnt that the Dursleys had only stopped after a neighbour had become suspicious of the screams ringing out from their house frequently, and called a social worker. The social worker had taken Harry to a hospital and warned the Dursleys not to do it again. It was after that, that the Dursleys finally stopped, but Harry had already slipped into depression.

Having gotten Harry to talk, it was necessary to get him used to people once again. That was why on the next time that Severus woke Harry, he was surrounded by his six 'teachers'.

Upon seeing the presence of so many people, Harry immediately whimpered and curled up into a ball. Tonks looked at him sympathetically, even Moody's eyes held a hint of sorrow. "It's okay, Harry. They won't hurt you," Severus said gently.

Harry cautiously uncurled himself and stared up at the others, his eyes darting about furtively. "You know Tonks, right?" Severus questioned. Harry nodded, and gave a wan smile. Tonks reached over the brush his hair out of his eyes, but was startled by the flinch that Harry gave. Harry looked apologetically at her. "It's not your fault," she assured him.

Severus slowly got Harry accustomed to his visitors. However, it was still evident that he was tense around people.

"Would you like to see your friends? Ms Granger, Mr Weasley and Ms Weasley perhaps?" Severus suggested.

"But... I'm weak. I couldn't even fend for myself against a Muggle. I'm useless..." Harry said softly.

"I'm sure they won't think that way. It wasn't your fault, Harry. Don't beat yourself up."

* * *

That was why Harry found himself waiting worriedly in his room for his friends to enter the next day.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had jumped at the chance to visit their friend. Just outside his room door, Severus had stopped them, warning them about Harry's fear and insecurities. They had readily agreed, and pushed open the door eagerly. They found Harry lying on his side facing away from the door.

They stepped cautiously around him. "Harry," Hermione ventured. He turned around and struggled to sit up, smiling gratefully as Ginny helped him up.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," came the soft reply. There was a long silence after that, no one knew what to say.

It was surprising that it was Harry who broke the silence. "Why do you still come? I'm a freak, I'm useless..."

"No, Harry, you aren't," Hermione comforted him.

Harry continued as though he hadn't heard her. "I couldn't even defend myself against a stupid Muggle, I'm so stupid, and weak, and pathetic..."

On impulse, Ron took Harry by his shoulders and shook him, hard. "You are not weak, you idiot, you are bloody Harry Potter! It was not your fault, okay? You couldn't do any magic outside school!" However, upon seeing Harry's expression he immediately stopped.

Harry's eyes were glazed, and he was screaming. He was sweating profusely, and he was shaking his head from side to side, while trembling violently. The three others could only look on in horror.

"Oh shit," Severus muttered when he heard Harry's screams. "Idiot Weasley must have done it again." He strode towards the door and flung it open, heading immediately to Harry's bedside and held him in his arms, trying to calm him.

Gradually, Harry's screams softened and finally stopped, and he fell into a restless sleep in Severus' arms. Once Severus had gotten Harry comfortably settled and sleeping in the bed, he got up and left the room, signalling for the others to follow him.

"Who was the idiot who startled him?" Severus snarled at the three students standing meekly before him.

"Me." Ron answered.

"It was expected," Severus said curtly. "Now go, and please make sure that the next time you visit him, you conduct yourself appropriately."

They nodded, properly abashed, and left.

Severus sighed and looked towards the closed room door. He hoped Harry would recover soon.


	18. Lies and Weaknesses

When Severus entered the room, he found the bed empty, the sheets flung back. Panic rose in his throat like bile as his eyes roved the room for any sign of the boy. Just as he was about to call out Harry's name, he spotted a tuft of black hair from behind the bed.

He walked around the bed, only to see Harry pressed up against the wall, curled up into a ball, crying. His head was in his arms, and his body was heaving with sobs. It ripped Severus' heart just to see Harry in such distress.

"Harry," he siad quietly, not wanting to startle the boy by touching him. Harry raised his head, pain-filled green eyes staring back into Severus' glittery black ones.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Harry, if you will blame it on Weasley's insensitivity."

"But... I shouldn't have reacted so badly. I was just... scared, that he'd hurt...me. Now they won't want to see me again, they'll alienate me..."

Severus found himself too choked to reply, and thus settled instead for pulling Harry into a hug. To his surprise, Harry didn't resist but instead hugged him back tightly. They sat there for a long while after Harry's sobs had ceased, simply taking pleasure in each other's presence.

It was Harry who first broke the silence."Can I go see them?" he asked timidly.

Severus hesitated before agreeing, on the condition that he accompanied Harry, just in case.

They received many curious stares as they strode down the corridor leading to Gryffindor common rooms. Questions hung unasked on people's lips, intimidated by the menacing figure of the Potions' Master. Harry clung on tightly to Severus robes as he walked, not wanting to face the crowd.

Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, which swung open immediately. Harry looked up at Severus, who replied, "Teachers' authority", in response to Harry's unasked question about not needing a password.

Neither of them needed to say a word to get attention, seeing that all eyes were on them as the tall Potions' Master entered the Gryffindor common room with Harry in tow. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were clustered at the far end at a table, their eyes boring into Harry's, wondering what he was doing back.

Severus decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Ms Weasley, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, please follow me. The rest of you, I trust you don't want flies in your gaping mouths."

The trio followed their professor meekly, yet not daring to speak to their friend. Harry, likewise, determinedly avoided his friends' inquiring gazes. It was only until they reached an unused classroom that Harry started talking. "I just wanted to apologise for the violent reaction just now..." he let his voice trail off.

"Oh Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was all Ron's," Hermione broke in, glaring at Ron.

"I'm -er- sorry, mate, didn't mean it," Ron apologised.

Harry smiled in acceptance. Ginny stepped forward to hug him, rubbing his back gently as he tensed in her arms. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron joined in. Harry soon relaxed once he got accustomed to their touch. Once they broke away, Hermione had tears in her eyes. "We hate to leave, but we have to get back now, Charms in 5 minutes," she explained.

Once they had left, Harry turned to Severus with a smile, "Thank you," he whispered, before slumping forward, exhausted by the day's events.

Severus picked the small boy up easily in his arms and strode towards his own quarters, after having flooed Poppy to inform her that Harry was well enough to stay with Severus. He had thought it better for Harry to stay with him than with his other Gryffindor mates since he still had the tendency to panic.

Harry had made great progress, in fact. He had overcome his memories and was now almost the same as before, besides for the fact that he still tensed and flinched at anyone touching him. But it would pass soon, Severus hoped.

* * *

A month passed, and Harry had fully recovered, although he continued staying in Severus' quarters. He had resumed his training with his 'teachers', and they trained him harder than ever. 

He found them hard, since he had not trained for a full month, if not more. However, driven by his determination to defeat Voldemort once and for all, he pushed himself to the limit, often flopping onto the bed early in the night, too exhausted even for dinner.

He had progressed really fast, managing to master numerous difficult spells in short periods of time, leaving his 'teachers', including Severus, surprised.

However, overcoming the Cruciatus proved to be the hardest task. He could overcome a single, even two, spells shot at him easily, but anymore than that, he was in excruciating pain for the duration of the curse. He hated those sessions since he often had to hobble out of class, wincing with every step he took, and matters unaided by his hands twitching as an aftereffect of the curse. Thankfully, Severus always had a bottle of pain-relieving potion on hand, which he gave Harry every night, together with the temporary antidote of the Anhordenes.

* * *

One evening, Harry was reading one of the dusty tomes that Albus had recommended when he overheard Tonks and Severus' conversation from the corridor. Their voices seemed angry, and Severus seemed troubled.

Curious, Harry crept towards the door and put his ear on it, straining to hear what was being discussed.

"Is Harry still taking the antidote?" Tonks demanded.

"Yes," came Severus' tired reply.

"I'm sure you knew that it was addictive."

"Yes, but -"

"How can you get Harry addicted? It would be hard to wean it off him later. It may be terrible and weaken him!"

"I know, but I don't have a choice."

"Do you know how terrible it is to be addicted? That potion may prove harmful to him in adulthood!"

"I am trying, still, to find the antidote, Nymphadora. This is a temporary solution, otherwise Harry won't be able to cope with the pain!"

"Please keep its side effects in mind, Severus," Tonks ended curtly before storming away.

Inside the room, Harry's head was whirling. Severus willingly gave him an addictive potion? He did not want to be hooked on some potion, with horrible side effects. Ron had once described how terrible it was to break an addiction. How could Severus think him weak, and unable to cope with the pain? Biting his lip in anger, Harry threw himself onto the couch, arms folded. His book lay beside him, forgotten.

A muttered password informed Harry that Severus had entered the room.

"Hey Harry," he said in greeting.

When Harry did not reply, he looked up, seeing Harry's storming expression. "What's wrong?"

"You've been giving me an addictive potion, haven't you?" Harry said bluntly.

Severus seemed at a loss for words. He looked down at the floor, thinking, before looking up and replying, "I didn't have a choice, Harry," he said tiredly.

"How could you think I'm too weak to cope with the pain? I don't want to be some drug addict, forever relying on a potion to keep me alive," Harry shouted across the room. The air crackled with magic as Harry was unable to keep his powers in check. "Everyone thinks that way, don't they? That I'm a pawn, just to defeat Voldemort, and then they can let me die from my addiction when my job is done."

"No, listen -"

"I don't want to listen, you've been lying to me all this while!" With that, Harry ran to his room and slammed the door roughly behind him.

In the living room, Severus sat down on the couch. "Shit" he murmured to himself, looking sadly at the closed door where he was sure Harry was lying on his bed, fuming.

* * *

"Have you seen Harry?" Severus hurriedly asked Albus the next day.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, it's okay."

Albus stared at his usually calm Potions Master. Today, he was extremely flustered, and a worried frown creased his face. He was sure something was wrong, that Severus was not telling him. He would not push if Severus did not want to disclose it.

"Shacklebolt, Lupin, have you seen Harry?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, it's okay, everything's fine," Came the distracted answer.

It was the same with Moody and Tonks. No one had seen the boy.

By evening, they gathered in the Headmaster's Office, where Severus was pacing, wringing his hands frantically.

"Severus, what is wrong? What happened to Harry?" Albus asked calmly.

"He was angry last night after he found out that the antidote we've been giving him for the Anhordenes is addictive. My guess is that he had overheard my conversation with Tonks." Severus admitted.

"He ran into his room and slammed the door after our quarrel. Today, I couldn't find him anywhere." Severus paused, worried.

"He's missing, Albus, again."


	19. Lost and Found

Harry had been missing for two days now, and all his close friends had been alerted.

Dumbledore had activated the Order, and all of them were on the lookout for Harry. Severus had also been instructed to keep his eyes and ears open at any Death Eaters' meetings.

"Don't beat yourself up, Severus," Albus calmly told his anxious Potions Master sitting in his office. Severus was dishevelled and looked as though he had not slept for days. There were dark rings under his eyes, and his hair was unruly, a first for the usually dignified Professor.

"How do you expect me not to worry?" snarled Snape. "He's not with the Dark Lord, nor does anyone know where he went, that irresponsible boy... I'll kill him when I find him."

"I'm sure with that threat, Harry would definitely stay away longer," Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Where could that stupid boy be? Argh," Severus all but screamed in frustration. "What if the Dark Lord or Lucius finds him first?"

"Relax, Severus. I'm sure they'll find him soon."

* * *

That had been yesterday.

Severus was sitting in his quarters, behind his desk, a pile of sixth-year essays before him. He couldn't concentrate on makring them, but instead the fact that Harry's should be part of the stack kept drifting into his mind.

His mind wandered to Harry. Where was he now? Was he alright? What if he was hurt, or worse... He couldn't bear to imagine it.

Severus sighed, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair tiredly. He wanted to see Harry again. Harry was like a son to him. He couldn't afford to lose him, he just couldn't.

The fire behind him flared to life. "Severus, I need you in ny office. Now." Albus' voice had a sense of urgency to it.

Severus immediately got his can of floo powder from his shelf and threw it into the fire. Seconds later, he was in the Headmaster's office.

"What?" he snapped, too anxious for any news of Harry.

"Stop snapping, Severus. You are not the only one worried for Potter you know," Moody growled.

"Fine. Sorry," Severus grounded out.

Anxious to prevent an argument, Albus cleared his throat, bringing all eyes onto him. "Kingsley informed me that the Dark Lord got a tip-off as to where Harry is... Godric's Hollow."

The silence in the room was almost audible. Severus was mentally berating himself for not thinking of it sooner. By the looks of the others' faces, they were thinking about the same thing.

"So, what we'll do it to get down there now, and get Harry back. Do not intentionally battle Voldemort. Harry is of first priority." Albus instructed gravely. "Alastor, Severus, Remus, Kingsley, follow me. I'll send a patronus if I need more back-up."

* * *

It was the third day he had been missing. Harry lay on the couch in the living room, groaning. It had been three days since he had last taken the temporary antidote for the Anhordenes, and it had taken his toll.

Frequent waves of pain wracked his stomach, leaving him spasming violently. Pools of blood lay glistening on the floor around the couch from Harry's vomit earlier.

He had not eaten or drunk anything for three days, his stomach simply too weak to keep it down. He was weakening, he knew, but he did not want to die an addict.

His magical core was draining too, he knew. The spells he could cast now were of little effect, and barely lasted a few minutes.

An acute pain shot through his stomach. Clasping his arms around his stomach, Harry groaned again, willing the pain to end. He had to blink hard to force back the tears threatening to spill out.

He missed Sev, he missed him so much. He longed for Sev's warm hands to hold hiim close in a comforting embrace like he had done before. Unable to stifle a sob, he sniffed loudly.

"Crying, Potter?" sneered a familar voice behind him.

Harry spun around so fast, the room seemed to whirl too. It was Voldemort, along with Bellatrix and Lucius. "What are you doing here, Tom?" Harry mocked him, except it came out as a croak, given his weakened state.

"I told you not to call me by that name!" Voldemort hissed angrily and his eyes flashed with anger. "Crucio!"

Harry screamed as he writhed about on the floor. He was too weak to resist the curse. His arms flailed desperately, trying to stop the curse.

When it was finally lifted, he lay panting on the floor, breathing raggedly. His cloak was bloody from rolling about on the blood-pooled floor.

"Still haven't found the cure to the Anhordenes, I see," Voldemort mocked.

"None of your business, Tom," Harry tried to retort.

"Well, well, unable to even stand properly, and you're trying to challenge me?" Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched laughter ringing through the room. "If you beg me with all due respect, maybe I would consider giving you the antidote." He waved a vial containing a deep blue liquid in front of Harry before setting it on the nearby table. "Come on Potter, you know you want relief from the pain. Consider the acute pain you are going through now. It is not worth it. Why not end it all, by simply kneeling down in front of me and asking for it? So simple..."

"Never..." whispered Harry before summoning all his strength and hitting Voldemort in the stomach with a blasting curse.

However, Voldemort was quick enough and hastily deflected it.

Angered by Harry's attack, Malfoy and Lestrange quickly joined in, hitting Harry with a variety of curses and hexes, one slashing curse leaving a a deep gash across Harry's back.

"Diffindo!" came a yell from the back of the room. A red light shot towards Bellatrix throat, and soon she keeled over, dead. Malfoy and Voldemort turned around to see a very angry Albus Dumbledore, along with a fuming Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody.

"Well, I always suspected you were a traitor, Severus. And now you've chosen your side. Come to rescue your precious Potter?" Voldemort snarled, kicking the prone form of Harry to the front.

"Sev..." Harry whispered weakly, too exhausted to move.

"Shh, Harry. Stay there," Severus comforted him hastily.

A fierce battle soon ensued, with a wide barrage of spells being used by both sides. With a well-placed slashing curse at Lucius' neck by Alastor, he toppled over dead. And soon, Voldemort, with no followers left, apparated away hastily, not wanting to take the risk of being seriously injured.

"Harry!" Severus was at the boy's side instantly.

"I'm sorry -" Harry began, before he was cut off by Remus.

"Don't talk Harry, keep your energy up."

Severus quickly turned Harry over, assessing him for injuries. The large gash on his back was bleeding profusely. Harry was losing a lot of blood. And if he did not receive medical attention now...

"We're going to bring you back to Hogwarts now, okay? Stay still, I don't want you hurting yourself any further," Severus instructed, limping slightly, courtesy of Malfoy's bone-breaking curse, as he picked Harry up and moved towards Albus.

"Ant... antidote..." Harry croaked, lifting a weak hand to point at a nearby table. "For stomach," he whispered before passing out.

Remus strode over to the table and picked up the vial. It was a wonder it had not been broken in the fight.

"Everyone touch this hat now, quickly. It'll portkey us back to Hogwarts," Albus ordered.

They gathered round, and Severus grabbed the rim of the hat, while clasping Harry's limp fingers around the hat as well to ensure he was transported as well.

With a muttered password, the group was gone.

_A/N: How did you like it? Please review!_


	20. Hang on, Harry

The unconscious bleeding boy was placed gently on a bed in the Hospital Wing, eyed by a horrified Madame Pomfrey. His head lolled lifelessly as it hit the pillow.

"Poppy, please try your best to save him," Albus' voice was tired, pleading.

"I'll try," Poppy promised before turning back to her patient.

Nutrition potions, blood-replenishing potions and Pepper-Ups were poured one after another down Harry's throat. Severus was sitting on the bed with Harry leaning against him to prop him up. As each potion was poured down his throat, Severus massaged his throat to get him to swallow, an extremely long process since Harry did not seem to be responding.

Meanwhile, Poppy was waving her wand over Harry anxiously, muttering spells under her breath to heal the gashes, although the particularly long one across his back left an angry red scar. Dipping her fingers into a bottle, she rubbed bruising salve over his bruises, watching them fade slightly.

Soon, they were done. All that was left was to give him the antidote for the Anhordenes.

Severus looked down at the exhausted boy sadly. As much as they wanted to let him recuperate before giving him the antidote which might cause him pain, they knew that they had no time to lose. The Anhordenes was killing him slowly, and they needed to act, now.

"Ennervate," whispered Severus, standing up.

Harry's eyes flickered open, blinking blearily at the figures standing by the bed. He recognised Madame Pomfrey, Severus, Albus, Remus, Kingsley and Alastor standing worriedly beside him.

"Severus," Harry croaked, trying to sit up, but his muscles screamed in protest.

"Mr Potter, down now. You are in no condition to move about," Poppy said sternly, pushing him gently back down onto the bed.

Harry relented and focused his gaze on Severus once more. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry," Severus crouched down and took his hand. "It wasn't. I should be the one apologising for not informing you about your addiction." Severus rubbed soothing circles on the boy's hand while looking into those pain-filled emerald eyes.

Harry stifled a gasp as another bout of excruciating pain hit his stomach.

"We're going to give you the antidote now, okay? It may hurt..." Severus deliberately let his voice trail off.

"I'm fine," came the determined reply.

With that, the deep blue liquid was poured down his throat, which he struggled to swallow, with Severus helping him.

Minutes ticked by and there was no reaction from Harry.

Harry meanwhile, lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling his stomach feel slightly cold, then warmer.

Suddenly, white-hot pain stemmed from his stomach and coursed through his veins. Unable to tolerate the intense pain, Harry screamed, his throat raw and hoarse.

Albus and Severus were at his side in an instant, holding him down as he tried to struggle. He turned his head frantically from side to side, and arched his back, giving out pain-filled gasps as the pain hit him again and again.

Sweat poured down Harry's face as he clenched his eyes tightly shut, willing the pain to go away.

Remus, seeing Harry's pain, quickly took a cool towel and wiped the sweat on his forehead in an attempt to make Harry more comfortable.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop," Harry whispered, voice hoarse from screaming.

"It'll be over soon, Harry," Severus comforted him.

Harry's breathing grew ragged and irregular as time passed. Talking was almost impossible now, and Harry had taken to staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the intense pain filling his body.

It remained like this for eight hours. Harry screaming, and Severus and Albus holding him down desperately.

Even Kingsley and Alastor could not bear to watch and had left the room.

Poppy was just standing by Harry's bedside, afraid to give Harry any pain-killing potion in case it countered the antidote.

It was evident that Harry could not hold out much longer due to his already-weakened state. His eyes were starting to roll back into his head.

"Hang on, Harry," Remus whispered, touching his clammy forehead tenderly.

Too weak to reply, Harry settled for fixing Remus with a piercing look of pain.

As suddenly as it began, the pain stopped. Harry let his body fall limp onto the bed.

Relieved, Severus and Albus released him immediately, waiting for him to purge the poison from his system.

As expected, Harry soon leant over to the side of the bed, clutching his stomach and threw up into a bucket that Severus had the foresight to place there earlier.

Sounds of retching echoed through the Hospital Wing as Harry threw up the remnants of the poison. The residue was black and viscous.

As soon as he was done, Severus rinsed Harry's mouth with water before allowing him to settle back into an exhausted slumber to heal.

* * *

Harry healed rapidly, although his weak stomach could not take anything more than soup and other liquids.

It was a slow process for him to eat too, since his throat, which had been scraped raw, hurt whenever he tried to swallow.

His friends visited him regularly, and fed him meals when they had the time.

Harry was embarrassed initially that he was unable to feed himself, but after constant reassurances from Hermione and the others, he soon settled comfortably, allowing others to help him.

It was a week before Harry could function properly again, although it hurt slightly whenever he tried to stand up. However, with Severus' help and support, Harry was soon able to take shaky steps around the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Another week passed, and Harry soon fully recovered. He returned to classes, much to the chagrin of many professors as their students were distracted with staring at Harry than to listen to them.

Harry, although he enjoyed the care and concern showered on him by everyone at first, soon grew tired of it, and took to snapping at those who attempted to ask him how he felt.

Such as Dean, when he attempted, yet again to ask Harry how he was.

"All right there, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Yes, for the thousandth time, stop treating me like an invalid," Harry growled back. Softening, he added, "I'm really fine, Dean. Don't worry."

Dean looked sheepish for a moment before nodding his head in acknowedgement.

* * *

Harry continued with his training and stayed in Severus' quarters at the same time.

The relationship between the student and the Potions Master grew closer and closer, and they were often found reading together in Snape's private library, taking pleasure in each other's presence.

This happy lifestyle continued until one evening when Harry and Severus were summoned to Albus' office.

"Hi Albus," they greeted.

"Sit down, tea anyone?"

"What is going on Albus?" Severus demanded, knowing full well that the Headmaster would not have summoned them without important news.

Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking like a weary man. "You read me too well, Severus," He said.

Harry and Severus looked at him expectantly.

"Voldemort's attacking on the first day of next month."

_A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed :)) Hope you like it!_


	21. It has Begun

Harry stared at Dumbledore in grim determination. He did not say anything, neither did anyone in the room. Silence hung over them like an ominous dark cloud, each waiting for the other to break the silence. To be frank, it was much too early than expected. Harry only had another two weeks to prepare.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand lightly, and Harry smiled, taking strength from Severus' support.

"We will be ready." Harry started, a new sense of maturity in his voice.

"I will organise the DA, get them ready. Meanwhile, I want to continue training, harder than ever. I need you to organise the Order and the Aurors," Harry commanded, taking charge. There was no hint of the initially vulnerable teenager that had first come to Hogwarts five years ago.

Albus and Severus smiled proudly.

* * *

In the weeks to come, Harry trained harder than ever. He did not attend regular classes anymore, instead spending all his free time strategising, training or reading thick dusty tomes in the library. He worked tirelessly, with Severus ensuring that he did get at least five hours of sleep every night to prevent him from breaking down. It seemed that defeating Voldemort was the only thing occupying the boy's mind these days.

Everyone in school knew something had changed with Harry Potter. He was more confident now, with fire burning in those emerald eyes. He seemed more animated when talking to his friends, a vast difference since the start of school.

Harry started organising the DA, meeting every alternate evening, training them intensively and strategising.

"Look, Voldemort has fewer Death Eaters now. The Order managed to kill off quite a number of them when they attempted to attack the Ministry and Hogsmeade. Voldemort hasn't had much time to recruit more Death Eaters before ensuring their loyalty. So we have the advantage of number." Harry instructed in the Room of Requirement, looking down at the numerous attentive faces of the DA.

Hermione nodded in agreement before interrupting, "But they will be using all kinds of dark curses and Unforgivables. We won't be able to fight that..." She let her voice trail off hesitantly.

"This is why we are training, to strengthen your spells. We can defeat them even without the use of Dark Magic. Dumbledore will be summoning the Order, while Fudge has agreed to lend us his Aurors." Harry explained, relieved that Fudge had finally seen sense.

"Are you willing to fight for the light, fight for our future, fight for the wizarding world?" Harry questioned.

Without any hesitation, everyone nodded.

Harry smiled slightly. "I have faith in you." He said quietly.

* * *

It was the day before Voldemort's planned attack.

Harry was nervously sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring down at his food. He hated to think that by this time tomorrow night, he wouldn't know if half the people sitting in this hall peacefully eating their dinner would be safe, or even alive.

"You have to eat something, Harry," Hermione coaxed.

Harry nodded, but didn't move.

He looked up at the staff table. His teachers' faces were pale and drawn. He guessed Albus must have informed them of the impending attack.

He looked down the staff table, only to meet the gaze of Severus. Severus smiled comfortingly, seeming to have read Harry's mind.

Harry smiled in response, and picked up his fork to eat some mashed potato.

Suddenly, alarms rang out, and people screamed in surprise.

Dumbledore stood up, his face pale. With a burst of fire, a single feather floated down in front of the Headmaster. It was Fawkes' warning.

Voldemort was attacking a day early.

A lump in his throat, Harry stood up, waving his wand above him to create gold sparks, as was the signal for the DA to get into formation.

The final battle had begun.

_A/N: I know this was short. It's mostly an interlude chapter. I don't have much time to update now since school has started. So it'll come more slowly. A few more chapters to go before this finishes I think._


	22. He's not Breathing

Harry's scar was burning, and he quickly got into formation, one hand clasped on his forehead.

"All right there, Harry?" Ron asked from his position beside his friend. Harry nodded, swallowing heavily. He just hoped that there would not be many casualties this time.

Ron, Hermione, Severus, Dumbledore and Remus had formed a circle around Harry. They were to protect him, holding off the Death Eaters from Harry. This was to ensure that he was ready for the final battle with Voldemort.

Harry stood in the middle of the circle, his wand arm trembling slightly from gripping his wand too tightly.

He recalled Albus' words to him a few days before. "No one will be able to do this for you, Harry. This battle was meant for both of you, without any interference from anyone else, not even Severus or from me. We have faith in you, Harry, no matter what happens, you have done us proud."

Harry had left the Headmaster's Office that day, head held high, eyes glistening a little from tears.

Tears had formed in his eyes now too, and Harry raised his hand to brush them away roughly. He couldn't be distracted, not now, not today, not for this battle.

The pain in his scar got worse as Harry heard, rather than saw the doors of the Great Hall slam open.

He looked up, straight into the eyes of his mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, my _loyal_ follower. You were always loyal to your master, weren't you, but too bad you chose the wrong master," Voldemort sneered, his eyes flashing in anger.

Snape stared back defiantly.

"I have always suspected you of betraying me, especially after Potter's _escape_ from my torture. Thanks to my little Slytherin spies here," he jerked his head towards Draco and his cronies. "I learnt that you have been growing closer and closer to young Harry here, training him, preparing him, to defeat --- me." Voldemort's voice grew quiet, but everyone could still hear him and the evident anger in his words.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, pointing at Severus.

Harry, reacting quickly, wordlessly set up a shield around Severus, so that the curse ricochetted off and hit the far wall of the Great Hall.

By now, Voldemort was fuming. "Kill them," he hissed. "But leave Harry Potter to me, he is mine, to kill."

With that, the battle began.

It was fierce and brutal, each side firing curses back and forth mercilessly. Thankfully, Dumbledore had erected an unbreakable shield around the other students, ensuring there were no further casualties.

* * *

Soon, there was only Harry and his circle of protectors left. The rest of the students were either lying on the ground, exhausted and injured, or cowering at the side of the hall. The other Death-Eaters were lying dead, sprawled in various areas around the Hall.

Voldemort stood there defiantly, well aware that he was at the losing end without his Death-Eaters.

"The battle is now yours, Harry" Albus whispered before pushing Harry forward. The others were panting too heavily to speak, either from pain or fatigue.

Harry, his jaw set and fist clenched over his wand, stepped forward, his scar burning furiously.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "How is it that a boy of one managed to survive the killing curse? How is it that a poor immature defenceless boy managed to slip through my clutches a time and again? How is it that I, the greatest, most powerful wizard of all age, has been thwarted by a young boy so many times?" His voice grew in volume and rage as he spoke.

"Crucio!" he screamed.

Harry closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, trying to put in place the techniques he had learnt from his previous trainings. A few metres away, Severus, Albus, Ron and Hermione watched nervously. In their hearts, they knew Harry would ultimately accomplish the task of killing Voldemort, but the question was, would he survive?

A stream of red light shot towards Harry and struck him on his chest. Harry gave no reaction but stood rigidly, letting the curse wash over him.

Seconds later, he raised his head proudly to meet the gaze of a very shocked Lord Voldemort.

The fight ensued. Harry and Voldemort shot spells and curses at each other relentlessly. A bubble had been erected around them so as to deflect any stray curses.

Harry was soon beginning to tire. Voldemort had many more dark and painful curses than Harry had known, and now Harry was bleeding heavily, while his breath came in short gasps.

Another curse shot straight at Harry, giving him no time or warning to dodge.

Harry grunted in pain and a long gash appeared on his chest. He was already getting dizzy from the excessive loss of blood.

His friends were afraid now, afraid that the boy would not survive this encounter. Severus' face was pale. He knew the strength of his former master, and knew how ruthless he was. He simply hoped that luck would side Harry this time.

A triumphant grin was forming on Voldemort's face now as he advanced on Harry. Harry was lying on the ground, prone, too tired and in pain to move.

Voldemort raised his wand slowly, preparing to cast the killing curse on Harry, but stopped short when he saw the boy.

Harry's eyes were closed, and he was chanting something. Voldemort seemed drawn to Harry's reverie.

Soon, white streaks of light were emitted from Harry's chest, and flew to the various ends of the Great Hall. But still, Harry didn't open his eyes.

Everyone watched him curiously, wondering what would happen next.

Many tense minutes passed. It was as though the entire hall was frozen in place, all tensely awaiting what would happen.

Suddenly, Voldemort arched in pain, screaming.

A black fog was surrounding him. Piercing screams echoed around the hall, while everyone found themselves drawn to the scene such that they could not tear their eyes away.

As abruptly as it began, Voldemort's screams stopped, and he collapsed in a pile of ash.

For long moments, no one said anything, too astounded to do anything.

The silence was only broken by Severus' sobs as he ran to the boy, crying, "Harry! Harry!"

It was only then, that everyone turned their gazes to Harry Potter.

Severus was cradling Harry's head and gently shaking him, as though urging him to wake up.

Harry was pale, very pale. His eyes were closed and blood was in a puddle around him.

The only thing? He wasn't breathing.

_A/N: I know this took really really long, I'm sorry, but I was busy. The next chapter will be the last chapter :)_


	23. Yes, I Want To

"Harry, Harry, come on, wake up..." Severus whispered into the boy's ear, unwilling to believe the worst. He cradled Harry's head in his lap, silently taking in the boy's waxy complexion and ashen cheeks. His eyelashes were so dark, so beautiful, Harry couldn't leave him, not now...

Ron had hurried over, crouching over Harry's prone form and shaking him gently.

"No, you can't just leave like this, mate, not after you've defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." Ron muttered. Getting no response from Harry, he shook him harder, biting his lip as he chafed Harry's hands, trying not to let them get cold.

A small crowd had gathered around them. Albus looked grave, the usually ever-present twinkle in his eyes now gone. Minerva was red-eyed, and Remus and Alastor's eyes were suspiciously bright. Hermione was already crying freely. A hush fell over the Hall, everyone apprehensive to the situation.

Severus pressed his fingers onto Harry's limp wrist, hoping to find a pulse. None.

He tried again, pressing harder on Harry's neck, praying hard he would find one.

There was one! A faint beating. Severus' heart leapt. It was weak and faint, and it was slowing.

"Albus, we need to get him to the Infirmary now. He's alive, but barely," Severus managed to choke out.

Dumbledore was able to snap out of his grief to conjure up a stretcher and levitate Harry onto it. Harry's arm dangled limply from the edge of the stretcher. He still hadn't made any response or movement to his environment, which served only to increase the others' worries and anxiety.

Within minutes, Harry was in the Hospital Wing, Poppy fussing over him. She had shooed the others out of the room, but had allowed Albus and Severus to stay.

An oxygen mask had been strapped over Harry's nose and mouth, and a red dome was glowing over his body. It pulsated to his heartbeat. Currently, it was rather weak and frail.

Severus was kneeling by Harry's bedside, clasping Harry's smaller hand in his own, a worried frown creasing his face.

Poppy hurried over. "Severus, I need your help to sit him up. I need him to swallow this now."

Severus nodded mutely, throat too constricted to utter a word. He leant Harry against him while Poppy poured the potion slowly into his mouth.

Harry wouldn't swallow. He simply wasn't responding, and some of the potion overflowed, dribbling down his chin.

Thinking fast, Severus stroked his throat gently, forcing the potion down. To his relief, Harry swallowed. It took many tries to get the entire vial down, but at last it was down.

* * *

Harry remained in that coma-like state for days, worrying everyone to no end. No one could explain his coma, not even Madame Pomfrey. 

Everyone visited him everyday, hoping for some glimmer of hope, that he would suddenly show some improvement, but to no avail.

Severus had taken to simply holding Harry's hand when he was visiting him, just to reassure the unconscious boy of his presence.

Ron and Hermione had taken to taking softly to him. Poppy had recommended it, to keep his mind alert. It might even cause him to regain consciousness.

"Harry, please wake up. Everyone's worried about you," Hermione's voice quavered. "Everyone's celebrating, it just doesn't seem right that you not participate. Nothing's the same without you, Harry."

"Remus is terribly worried, even Snape. He comes here all the time, everyday, whenever he can. I see him holding your hand, sometimes crying. Everyone loves you Harry. Can you really bear to leave all of us?" Ron added in.

Harry, in his coma-like sleep, heard the words, faint and muffled. He could decipher some of them, like "Snape" and "love" and "worried". But he couldn't react. He felt like he was in this void, where no one was. He was too tired, couldn't move, couldn't tell them that he could hear them.

Finally, he succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Severus was worried. He couldn't focus on anything he had on hand. All his thoughts kept going back to that limp figure lying, unresponsive, in the Hospital Wing. 

Harry had lain there for a week now, not responding to anyone's words. He had shown no flicker of life within him, save for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

He still depended heavily on the respirator magicked to support him, his body still too frail to survive on its own. Except now, he was fed through a tube going all the way down his throat.

Severus hated to see Harry weak and vulnerable like this. He was strong, a fighter. It simply did not seem right that Harry should be depending on muggle machines for his life.

He had protested vehemently when Poppy had suggested muggle mechanisms, but had later given in after Albus' persuasion that it would help Harry. So far, it had proved true, so Severus could not complain.

He had thought he had seen Harry's eyelids flicker once before, and he had held Harry's hand tightly, willing him to open his eyes. But his eyelids did not flicker again, and Severus had left the Infirmary that day, disappointed.

Weasley and Granger visited Harry whenever they could as well, Granger often bringing her schoolwork there.

Even Albus took time off from his busy schedule to visit Harry, speaking to him comfortingly.

Severus spoke to him too, when he thought no one was there. He spoke to Harry of how he loved him, how he reminded him of the son he never had, how he could not live without Harry.

In his daily speeches, he had apologised continually for his initial cold behaviour towards Harry. These apologies were not something which happened often from the menacing sneering Potions Master. Only Harry had the privilege of seeing Severus' other softer and more caring side.

* * *

Two more weeks passed, and the wizarding world was still celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord, the end of their horror. Only one person was not participating in any of the celebrations. Harry still lay, unconscious in the Hospital Wing. 

Poppy was getting anxious and worried. She was afraid that if left in this state for too long, Harry's systems would slowly shut down having sensed no response from the body. That was when his body would automatically stop working, and he would die. No one could stop it. Their only hope was if Harry woke up within the next week.

This piece of news seemed to heighten the urgency for Harry to wake up, and more people spent more and more time by Harry's bedside, talking to him, urging him to wake up.

It was during one of these sessions that Severus noticed something was amiss.

The piece of parchment that was hung over Harry's bed was glowing slightly. It had served to record Harry's vital signs, and now it was alerting others to a change in Harry's condition.

Poppy was immediately by his bedside, waving her wand above him, and placing a hand on his forehead.

"He has a fever," she stated. "His temperature's rising, fast." It was crucial to bring his temperature down, for fear of brain damage.

Reacting quickly, Albus conjured up a cool towel which he placed on Harry's forehead. Severus sponged the other exposed parts with a bag of ice. Meanwhile, Poppy stood beside them, eyes never leaving the parchment.

"It's not working," she said at last. "His temperature keeps rising. We need to have a more effective way to bring his temperature down."

Within minutes, Harry was submerged in the bathtub full of ice water. He was shivering slightly, the first response in three weeks.

Severus held him to prevent him from slipping under.

He was in the water for a full ten minutes before they lifted him out.

Soon, Harry was back on the bed, dressed warmly in his pajamas and wrapped with layers of blankets.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, having just stepped into the room and taking in the professors' slightly flustered expressions. Ron simply stood behind her, waiting for an answer.

"Mr Potter developed a fever, which we have just brought down," Madame Pomfrey explained crisply.

The two friends hurried over to the bed, taking Harry's hot hands in their cooler ones.

It remained like this for a few minutes until Ron exclaimed loudly, "Harry!"

It got the expected effect, as all eyes turned on him.

"His hand, it twitched in mine!"

Everyone immediately crowded around the bed, struggling to see Harry.

Severus got there first, taking Harry's hand.

"Harry, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

There was no response for a few tense moments. Then Harry's fingers twitched again.

Excited now, Severus said, "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

There was a light, almost intangible squeeze.

"Yes, good boy now. I want you to open your eyes. Try now, Harry," Severus urged gently.

Harry was tired, very tired. But he could hear voices from far away.

He heard Severus, yes, he recognised that deep baritone. Severus was asking him to squeeze his hand.

But Harry couldn't move, his limbs felt like lead, his eyes felt like they had been sealed shut. There was some sort of contraption surrounding his nose and mouth. It felt odd.

He mustered all his strength to move his hand, to squeeze Severus' hand. It could barely move, but yet, he thought he did it.

He heard Severus ask him to open his eyes.

He wanted to tell Severus he couldn't, but his mouth couldn't open either.

It took him several tried before he succeeded, and emerald eyes once more opened itself upon the world.

"Harry!" came the simultaneous cry from everyone as they saw Harry open his eyes.

They blinked blearily several times before focussing on each person's face and finally rested on Snape's.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely, smiling slightly.

Severus, too overcome by joy to speak, simply wrapped Harry up in his arms, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

Harry recovered quickly, with his friends' and professors for company everyday, he was soon able to sit up on his own, breathe normally and eat solid foods. However, walking was something that he had not achieved yet. due to his long rest in bed, his muscles had weakened. 

Harry soon got frustrated with merely sitting in bed, and one day, when he was on his own, tried to get onto his own feet.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and gripping the bedside table for support, pushed himself free of the bed.

The world spun crazily around him, and all his weight was put onto the table to stop himself from collapsing.

Once he had stabilised himself, he took a tentative step forward.

With the weight transfer, his weakened muscles could not stand it and he buckled, collapsing to the floor.

This action did not go unnoticed by Remus, who had just stepped into the room.

Rebuking the boy gently, he helped Harry into the bed, telling him to take one step at a time.

Harry, left with no choice, could only nod glumly.

However, fuelled by his own determination, Harry learnt to walk fast, with the help of his friends. And soon, he could take teetering steps around his small room.

* * *

One day, Severus came into the room for his daily visit. Harry, who was reading a magazine, looked up, his eyes brightening at the sight of Severus. 

"How would you like to come with me down to our rooms?" he asked with a smile.

Harry looked up at him, surprised. It was not like Severus to disobey Madame Pomfrey. But since Severus was willing, Harry agreed immediately.

Severus helped him out of bed, and they made their way slowly to the dungeons, Harry leaning most of his weight on Severus since he was not strong enough yet.

However, once Harry had buckled for the second time, Severus simply scooped him up.

Harry had put up resistance at first, but with a mocking glare from Severus, he simply sighed and rested his head against the firm chest.

They soon reached their quarters, where Severus set him down in an armchair, leaving him to fix a meal for both of them.

Harry's eyes wandered around the rooms. He had not been here in what seemed like ages.

Something on the table in front of him caught his eyes. "Adoption papers" it read. Harry scanned it quickly, his eyes groqing comically wide as he finished.

"Severus?" he asked.

"Yes?" came the slightly muffled reply from the other room. Footsteps sounded before the Potions Master appeared.

"Is this true?" Harry asked, pointing at the papers. "That you- you want to adopt m-me?" He stammered, eyes wide in incredulous disbelief.

"Yes, but only if you want to," Severus replied simply. "I love you, Harry. I love you like a son, I promise, I'll take care of you. I won't let you get hurt, ever again. I promise."

Harry gazed into Severus' obsidian eyes. "Yes," he said smiling. "Yes, I want to."

_The End_

_A/N: It's done! Go review now. :)_


End file.
